Pourquoi pas lui?
by Coweti
Summary: FIC TERMINEE Suite de Pourquoi moi? du même auteur. Julie Timmers prend un nouveau départ en essayant d'oublier tant bien que mal Remus Lupin. Son conseiller en matière de désintoxication n'est autre que Sirius Black!
1. Où l'on démarre la désintox

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bien de retour après une absence d'un mois uniquement justifiée par le manque de temps (pitoyable je sais, mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux). Le principal est que, comme à chaque fois, je m'excuse platement et vous promette la suite dans des délais plus raisonnables. Ca vous va ?

Donc, voilà, malheureusement, je ne suis pas morte et je suis bien en train de poster ce « merveilleux » premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic au titre encore plus « merveilleux ». Trouvez pas ? Bon, tant pis. Allez faîtes un effort d'enthousiasme, je suis d'humeur joyeuse aujourd'hui (563 fois trop comme d'habitude mais bon…)! Le mieux, je pense, est que j'arrête de nuire à ma réputation déjà pas mal entamée et que je vous laisse lire….

**Pourquoi pas lui ?**

Chapitre 1 : Où l'on démarre la désintox.

J'ouvris les yeux le lendemain, encore dans les brumes d'un rêve probablement merveilleux vu le sourire béat que j'affichais. En clignant des paupières pour la première fois de la journée, je sentis à mes yeux boursouflés que tout n'allait pas si bien que ça. J'avais dû encore pleurer...mon Dieu…c'était atroce…Allais-je passé un jour de ma vie future sans chialer à tout bout de champ ?

Hier soir, j'allais très bien…Oui, oui…Très bien…Enfin, tout est relatif quoi. C'est vrai qu'hier, Remus s'était marié, j'avais eu droit à deux déclarations d'amour (l'une inutile et l'autre inenvisageable pour le moment), j'avais ensuite caressé l'idée du suicide et -je jetai un regard à terre – je m'étais relevée la nuit pour descendre approximativement huit bouteilles de bière. Mais malgré ça, j'avais fait un rêve merveilleux…Bon, il est vrai que je ne me souvenais plus exactement – voir plus du tout- de ce dont il parlait mais la bonne nouvelle était que mon cerveau parvenait toujours à positiver même si ce n'était qu'à travers mon subconscient.

D'ailleurs, la vie devenait soudain merveilleuse…Un léger parfum de violette flottait dans l'air et les plumes de mon oreiller retenaient encore pour quelques instants les dernières bribes de mon doux rêve, le soleil déversait ses doux rayons de miel à travers les rideaux de cretonne légèrement entrouverts et…Hé oh, minute là !…Bon d'accord, mon subconscientétait très doué pour positiver mais on ne pouvait quand même pas aller jusqu'à appeler les draps cloués à ma fenêtre des rideaux de cretonne…Enfin tout dépend de ce que sont des rideaux de cretonne…Evidemment…

Perdue dans les dédales de mon cerveau un brin trop positif pour ne rien devoir aux huit cadavres de bouteilles qui gisaient au pied de mon lit, je me pris à penser à Sirius. Oui, je sais…Etonnant n'est-ce pas ? D'habitude je ne pensais qu'à Remus mais là, ça devenait un peu lassant non ? Et surtout inutile…Et surtout douloureux…

Revenons-en à Sirius…Je me demandais par exemple si je devais rester une simple amie pour lui ou si j'allais au contraire me laisser tomber dans ses bras comme une veuve éplorée et blabla et blabla…Bref, tout un tas d'autres questions futiles, affligeantes et sans réponse dont je vous ferai grâce. L'important est la conclusion que j'apportai à toutes ces cogitations…Je ne vous cacherai donc rien en vous apprenant, qu'ayant longuement pesé le pour et le contre de toutes mes hypothèses les plus hypothétiques, je décidai de me rendormir.

Dans une heure plus qu'avancée de l'après-midi, je refis surface et avançai une main hésitante hors de mes couvertures, terrain plus qu'hostile reconnaissons-le. En me servant une tasse de chocolat, je me souvins que j'avais prévu de me rendre au gymnase lors d'un accès aigu de positivité datant de la veille… Ma parole, je devais probablement être victime d'une positivite galopante…Tout cela n'était pas très normal mais tombait bien à point…Le problème était peut-être qu'elle allait de paire avec la redoutable dépressivite…

Concluant que mon véritable trouble pathologique ne résidait pas dans des maladies fictives aux noms plus que zarbis, je rendis mon reflet à peu près potable à l'aide de ce merveilleux accessoire qu'est la brosse à cheveux et que j'avais sûrement trop tendance à laisser sur le carreau.

En empoignant mes baskets, je me rappelai que mon super projet sportif incluait Sirius, le même Sirius qui avait peuplé mes sombres pensées dans la matinée. Trois solutions s'imposaient alors à mon pauvre petit cerveau qui frisait la surchauffe :

-Je lui téléphonais en l'invitant à se joindre à moi pour travailler son uppercut. (Logique mais peut-être un peu trop entreprenant)

-J'allais sonner à sa porte en faisant semblant de passer par là par hasard et lui proposais la même chose. (Bizarre…et plutôt difficile à avaler)

-J'oubliais sans faire exprès qu'il était inclus dans le programme. (Un peu lâche certes, mais génialissime.)

Je procédai donc par élimination. C'est-à-dire que je prononçai les trois inénarrables syllabes « Pif, Paf, Pouf ». Et, comme de bien entendu, le Pouf tomba sur la dernière des propositions. Je n'y étais évidemment absolument pour rien, le hasard ayant décidé à ma place. Je me dis d'ailleurs pour amoindrir les reproches de mon neurone de combativité que Sirius n'avait pas de téléphone….Et que je ne savais pas où il habitait non plus d'ailleurs…Bien sûr, il me l'avait dit mais ça aussi, je l'oubliai rapidement sans le faire exprès.

C'est ainsi qu'un brin nauséeuse (oui, je sais, ça aussi ça devient lassant), j'allais retrouver mon cher Tid' que je n'avais revu depuis près d'un an. Je m'attendais à un accueil chaleureux, à des larmes de joie et à ce qu'il s'écrie que ma jolie p'tite tête de bois (ça n'avait jamais été aussi vrai) lui avait «terriblement manqué bordel de merde ». Mais non, il n'y eut aucune effusion, Tid' était toujours le même, un bel handicapé des sentiments comme je le lui disais souvent.

Il avait levé les yeux vers moi et m'avait crié depuis le bout de la salle en bois :

-Attends une minute Timmers, je vais t'expliquer comment améliorer ton crochet du droit.

Bouhouhou…Personne ne m'aime…

-Bouh !

-AAAaaaah…

Oops, c'était juste Sirius. Enfin juste Sirius…non…C'était quand même Sirius, LE Sirius qui m'aimait…Mais ce n'était pas un Jack l'éventreur quelconque…Quoique personne n'est assez bête pour avoir l'idée saugrenue d'éventrer les gens gaiement au beau milieu d'une salle de sport avec environs trente témoins aux alentours. Je n'étais évidemment pas non plus une prostituée et puis je vous le demande franchement, qui aurait envie d'éventrer une fille aussi géniale que moi ? Enfin bref, tout ce raisonnement sinueux pour tenter de vous expliquer mon glapissement à la Chewbacca.

-Tu as l'air vachement contente de me voir…Fit-il, goguenard.

-C'est malin aussi de faire peur aux gens.

-Je t'ai réellement effrayée avec mon petit « bouh » de rien du tout ?

-Il faut avouer que tu es terrorisant.

-C'est la carrure qui fait ça.

-Sûrement, fis-je en lui foutant un petit ramponneau dans l'épaule.

Et puis il y eut un silence gênant parce que j'étais trop près de lui et que je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce qu'il m'avait dit la veille. Mais heureusement, mon handicapé des sentiments de professeur de boxe adoré intervint. Il me balança une paire de gants et me dit avec sa délicatesse habituelle :

-C'est pas ton p'tit minois de grande bécasse que j'veux voir rougir Timmers, ce sont tes poings !

Jésouille de Jésouille, v'là que je rougissais maintenant ! Mais j'avais toutes les tares, nom de Dieu ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'enfilai rageusement mes gants en décochant à mon cher Tid' un regard meurtrier qui n'eut apparemment pas l'effet escompté vu qu'à présent, un sourire insolent s'étalait de long en large sur son visage de vieux garçon buté…Grrrrrrr !

Pendant que Sirius et moi nous nous assénions des coups de poing à profusion, je me laissai aller à penser si ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de sortir avec Sirius…finalement. Je l'aimais bien après tout. Il était compréhensif, drôle et terriblement séduisant. Oui, je l'aimais bien mais lui m'aimait…tout court. J'avais quatre mots là où il ne m'en fallait que trois. Je n'aimais pas Sirius comme j'avais aimé et comme j'aimais malheureusement toujours Remus. C'était différent. Mais ce dernier était enchaîné à une alliance à présent, je me devais d'aller de l'avant. Mais si Sirius m'aimait réellement, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de sortir avec lui juste pour qu'il m'aide à reprendre pied, ce n'était pas correct et je n'étais pas une salope (excusez mon vocabulaire de dépravée).

C'est pourquoi, tandis que, distraite par mes stupides réflexions particulièrement niaiseuses, j'encaissais avec un « ouch » étouffé un coup de poing bien placé de Sirius, je pris la décision d'attendre d'avoir complètement décroché de Remus (c'est la dealeuse qui vous parle) avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit avec son meilleur ami, ce qui ne m'empêchait nullement de revoir ce dernier…tant que mes lèvres restaient à distance raisonnable des siennes, bien sûr. D'ailleurs je sentais que Siriusallait m'être d'une grande aide dans ma « déRemusophilation ».

Allez, en avant pour la désintox et que vogue la galère. Yihaaa !


	2. Où on se marre à en avoir mal aux tripes

Chapitre 2 : Où l'on se marre à en avoir mal aux tripes.

Génial ! Mon premier repas dans un restaurant sorcier. Ouais, je me ridiculisais sûrement un peu en poussant des « ah » ou des « oh » variés à chaque fois que quelque chose d'un peu trop surnaturel pour mon petit cerveau moldu se produisait. Mais dans l'ensemble, je gérais plutôt bien la situation. Waip !

Sirius m'y avait emmenée pour se faire pardonner le coup de poing qu'il m'avait « accidentellement » décoché durant l'entraînement. J'avais eu beau lui expliquer que c'était moi qui avais été distraite et que je n'avais pas eu mal du tout, j'avais dû finalement renoncer au risque de finir par blesser son fichu orgueil masculin en répétant que ce n'était qu'un petit ramponneau de rien du tout.

J'examinai longuement la carte et m'amusai à commander les plats aux noms les plus zarbis (au risque de finir la soirée dans les toilettes) avec la ferme intention de réussir à tout engouffrer sous les beaux yeux rieurs de Mister Black.

En résumé, la soirée s'annonçait…magique…Ouais…Ca par contre, je vous l'accorde, c'était plutôt nul…Enfin bref, cette réflexion des plus optimistes avait bien évidemment été proférée avant qu'un truc brun gluant, dégoulinant et empestant la rage à sept kilomètres à la ronde se révèle être mon entrée.

-Hum, ça m'a l'air délicieux, Timmers, c'est quoi ?

-C'est…brun, fis-je en soulevant suspicieusement un morceau du truc gluant et dégoulinant avec ma fourchette.

-Ca ressemble vachement à de la fiente de dragon, constata-t-il finement en découpant une bouchée délicate de son entrée qui, elle au moins, avait eu la présence d'esprit d'oublier de ressembler à un excrément de pyromane ailé.

-C'est presque ça, c'est sensé être de l'intestin, en fait, répliquai-je en grimaçant.

-Ok, ils ne prennent pas la peine de vider les boyaux, je suppose ?

-Apparemment non…Et ils les font faisander…de toute évidence.

-D'où l'odeur. Ils présentaient ça comment sur la carte ?

-« Suprême d'entrailles de dragon en croûte ».

-Ah oui, là, je comprends tout de suite mieux ton choix. Très appétissant…

-C'est pas drôle, Black.

-Mais je ne me moque pas, non franchement « entrailles en croûte »...excellent choix…, fit-il sarcastiquement.

-Ca s'appelle prendre des risques, sale pleutre !

Et d'un geste décidé, j'eus la très mauvaise idée d'enfoncer un bout de ce truc caoutchouteux dans ma bouche. Je regardai Sirius dans les yeux puis avalai la bouchée toute ronde, sans oser mâcher une seule fois la substance non identifiée. Cela me coûta un effort incroyable et une véritable lutte commença entre ma bouche et mon œsophage pour savoir lequel des deux remporterait le suprême d'entrailles.

Une fois que les risques de régurgitation furent un brin éloignés, je posai ma fourchette sur le bord de mon assiette en déclarant que j'avais envie de garder un peu de place pour la suite.

Je regardai ensuite Sirius savourer les tout derniers morceaux de son plat.

-Ca a l'air bon, fis-je comme si de rien n'était.

-N'y pense même pas, dit-il en me menaçant de sa fourchette.

-Ok, ok, fis-je en baissant la tête piteusement.

Je me tus un moment puis retentai ma chance :

-S'il te plaît ! Fis-je avec ma plus belle moue de chien battu.

-Non, fit-il fermement en enfournant l'avant dernière bouchée.

-S'il te plaît ! Je te donnerais un bout de ma tripaille !

-Ca me tente…mais…Non !

-Mais j'en savais rien moi que ça allait être dégueulasse, fis-je en approchant dangereusement ma fourchette de son assiette.

-Tu as pris quoi en plat principal ? Me coupa-t-il en tirant brusquement son assiette vers lui.

Je grommelai puis finis par lui répondre :

-Plus aucune idée…un truc comme…Smoutch à pétard…Ca te dit quelque chose ?

-Oh merde, fit Sirius en se frappant le front de sa fourchette.

-Pas bonne idée ?

-Plutôt, tu ne sais pas que le scroutt à pétard est une créature qui…

Il s'arrêta soudain, en plein milieu de sa phrase et fixa d'un air stupéfait son assiette.

-Qui quoi ?

-Comment t'as fait ?

-Fais quoi ?

-Mon dernier morceau, je sais que tu l'as mangé !

-Quel dernier morceau ? T'as tout boulotté tout seul comme un gros égoïste, je te ferais signaler.

-Il m'en restait un morceau, je l'avais même déjà piqué sur ma fourchette ! Oh je vois…Tu l'as attiré vers toi avec un subtil sortilège d'attraction…Avoue petite futée !

-Et comment j'aurais fait ça, Einstein, je suis pas Merlin l'enchanteur moi !

-Ouais…Peut-être…Mais je me fous de savoir comment tu as bien pu procéder, j'exige que tu me rendes mon bien !

-Je dégueule sur la nappe ou tu m'accompagnes aux toilettes ?

-C'est moi ou ça ressemble à un aveux ?

Nous nous regardâmes durement dans le blanc des yeux pendant deux longues secondes puis nous nous vautrâmes de rire sur la table.

Une fois le fou rire plus ou moins atténué, nous relevâmes la tête et, apercevant quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là, je replongeai aussitôt. Sirius m'interrogea du regard et je lui désignai du toi un petit morceau de viande qui gisait par terre, à côté de la table voisine.

-Ma bouchée ! S'écria-t-il comme s'il venait de retrouver son meilleur pote après sept ans d'absence.

-Ah, tu vois que je n'y étais pour rien ! Fis-je, triomphante.

-Là, je m'incline. Et voilà, finalement, personne n'aura eu le dernier morceau.

-C'est ce que tu crois ! Lançai-je en me levant brusquement.

-Julie ?

-Oui ?

-Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement j'espère ?

-Oh que si !

-Attrapez-la elle est folle, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Je m'accroupis à côté du morceau et le recueillis au creux de ma main. Le vieux monsieur de la table voisine me regarda si bizarrement que je me sentis obligée de me justifier en prétendant que je le destinais à mon chien, ce qui n'arrangea d'ailleurs pas grand-chose.

Quand je regagnai ma place, Sirius me regardait en hochant gravement la tête. D'un geste délicat, j'enlevai l'épaisse couche de poussière qui recouvrait le morceau de viande et l'approchai de ma bouche.

-Infirmiers ! Hurla presque Sirius.

Et c'est en éclatant de rire que j'enfournai LA bouchée.

-Hum…Exquis…, fis-je en mâchant consciencieusement.

-Tu es répugnante ! Tu sais combien de fois par an ils nettoient ici ?

-Ecoute Sirius, c'est sûrement la seule chose de comestible que j'aurais à me mettre sous la dent dans ce restaurant alors laisse-moi en profiter !

-Ok, ok, on pourrait peut-être s'enfuir d'ici et aller bouffer ailleurs, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Excellente idée mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-C'est moi qui t'invite.

Sirius laissa quelques grosses pièces dorées sur la table et comme deux malfaiteurs, nous quittâmes prestement le restaurant en hurlant de rire.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, fis-je une fois que nous fûmes dehors.

-Pas grave mais la prochaine fois, laisse-moi te conseiller.

-Tu aurais dû me prévenir au moment où je commandais.

-Tu m'as dit que tu prenais les plats 23 et 42, c'était fort parlant je dois dire.

-C'est vrai, pardon.

-Tu m'emmènes où ?

-Là, fis-je en pointant du doigt un de mes fast-foods préférés.

Quand Sirius poussa la porte, toutes les filles de la pièce braquèrent leurs yeux sur lui et le détaillèrent de la tête au pied sans aucune gêne ni respect pour le type qui se trouvait à leurs côtés. Je dois avouer que, même si Sirius et moi ne sortions pas ensemble, je n'étais pas peu fière que ce soit en face de moi et de moi seule qu'il s'asseye. Pire, j'adorais réellement la tripotée de regards jaloux qui commençaient à me brûler le dos.

Je lui présentai à peu près toutes les saloperies qu'on pouvait se dégoter dans ce resto et c'est ainsi que j'initiai Sirius à la malbouffe. La soirée fut donc vraiment très réussie et, must du must, Sirius me ramena chez moi sur sa moto volante. J'adorais vraiment cette bécane, j'avais déjà la vitesse dans le sang mais à présent, je devais y être accro. Et pour tout vous dire, le fait d'être obligée de me coller à Sirius pendant tout le trajet n'était pas des plus déplaisant.

Il me déposa devant ma porte et je me demandai longuement si je devais le faire entrer ou pas. Finalement, je décidai que non. Bien sûr, j'avais très envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras ou qu'il m'embrasse, mais chaque fois que je le regardais avec d'autres yeux que ceux de l'amitié, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur en repensant directement à Remus. Je n'étais, plus que vraisemblablement, pas encore tout à fait désintoxiquée.

Je pris donc congé de Sirius sur le pas de ma porte avec un gros « smack » sur sa joue droite et nous nous donnâmes rendez-vous le lendemain pour d'autres aventures et désastres culinaires.


	3. Où l'on reprend contact avec la came

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec l'ordi parce que mon frère l'utilisait tout le temps. Comme ça vous savez tout… J'ai répondu à tout le monde (j'espère du moins) et je remercie beaucoup : Héloïse, Milune, Xav, Madinou et Aurélia.

Chapitre 3 : Où l'on reprend contact avec la came.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux et m'étirai paresseusement. Je balayai la chambre du regard et finis bien évidemment par tomber sur ce fichu calendrier dont j'avais entouré l'une des dates avec un gros marqueur rouge. C'est avec le plus grand désespoir que je constatai que, bien évidemment, la date entourée était la même que celle qu'indiquait mon stupide radio-réveil…

28 juillet…voyons voir…Pourquoi donc avais-je bien pu entourer cette date…Hein ? Je vous le demande…

Oh et puis merde, arrête de faire comme si tu le savais pas Timmers…C'est vrai, j'avais passé une bonne partie de la nuit à fixer ce bête cercle rouge et à compter les « tic tac » de mon radio-réveil, alors oui, je pense que j'étais en mesure de me souvenir parfaitement du drame qui était censé se jouer aujourd'hui.

Après quinze jours de cramage intensif sous les cocotiers, ma chère amie Lucy avait décidé de se repointer ici, en Angleterre (une idée vachement saugrenue si vous voulez mon avis vu que le temps y est aussi dégueulasse que la bouffe mais passons…). Evidemment, ce n'était pas vraiment le fait de revoir Lucy qui me dérangeait mais plutôt le fait que dans ses bagages, il y aurait fatalement le beau et grand Remus Lupin. Et comme si le fait d'être à nouveau réunis dans la même ville ne suffisait pas, il fallait bien évidemment qu'ils m'invitent à dîner, les cons…En plus, j'étais sûre que la peau de Remus avait été délicieusement dorée par le soleil…Je mis rapidement mon oreiller sur ma tête et envisageai de rester comme ça jusqu'à ce que le danger de rechute imminente disparaisse, genre autruche devant un cactus particulièrement menaçant.

Oh putain de merde pourquoi leur vol ne pouvait pas être annulé…à vie par exemple ? Pitié, my god, faites que ma porte d'entrée s'écroule et que je ne puisse plus sortir d'ici… Je veux pas y aller moi à leur fichu dîner. Pour célébrer quoi d'ailleurs ? Leur retour ? Eh bien, je trouve que ça ne vaut absolument pas la peine d'être célébré…Demandez un peu à ceux qu'habitent Hiroshima s'ils ont célébrés leur radiation, hein ? Bien sûr que non ! Et encore…Ici, c'est bien pire ! Comme si j'avais envie de voir ces deux clowns dégouliner de bonheur et de guimauve…Non mais…On avait Dallas pour ça…

Enfin bref, me cacher indéfiniment à l'aide de mon brave polochon ne m'aiderait pas beaucoup, d'autant plus que si je n'arrivais pas à l'heure, une armée de sorciers risquait de débouler dans ma chambre sous les ordres d'une Lucy plus qu'inquiète et je n'avais guère envie qu'on m'aperçoive avec la tronche daubesque que je me tapais chaque matin.

Je me levai donc, résignée, et m'engouffrai dans la salle de bain pour éviter que Remus, en me voyant, ne s'écrie un truc vexant du style : « Que personne ne bouge, je vais essayer de contrôler ce troll…». Ce qui aurait mis tout le monde dans l'embarras quand ils auraient découvert que, sous le Tchernobyl capillaire qui recouvrait la partie supérieure de l'animal, se dissimulaient des traits plus ou moins humains, les miens en l'occurrence.

Une fois mon aspect trollesque légèrement atténué, je me rendis compte que j'avais un peu débordé sur le temps imparti et que mes chances d'arriver à l'heure étaient plutôt minces. En fait non, j'allais fatalement être en retard car, à moins qu'un astronaute au fort accent russe ne pointe sa tête par la fenêtre et ne me propose un petit tour sur sa nouvelle fusée, j'aurais beaucoup de mal à me téléporter chez Lucy en moins de deux minutes. De toutes façons, je m'aurais réellement fait peur si j'étais parvenue à arriver quelque part à l'heure. Je commençai à marcher dans la rue à la recherche d'un taxi et c'est donc en sifflotant que je profitai des derniers instants où je pouvais savourer ma délicieuse ignorance quant aux réussites de ma désintoxication.

Arrivée sur place, je sonnai à la porte et attendis à peine quelques secondes avant qu'une silhouette ne se profile à travers le verre dépoli. Une silhouette tout sauf féminine…Oh putain…S'il vous plaît, faîtes que ce soit Sirius…ou James ou même Peter…Mais pas LUI ! Comme par hasard, les cieux, de toute évidence bien dépeuplés ces temps-ci, ne m'entendirent pas et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Remus Lupin souriant et épanoui. Bien sûr, il arborait un joli bronzage qui faisait encore plus ressortir ses yeux caramel. Grr...J'en étais sûre…

A l'expression que prit son visage, je vis qu'il ne s'attendait pas à me trouver sur le pas de sa porte…J'avais quand même pas entouré la mauvaise date, si ? Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rems à la fin ? Désolée si mon aspect trollesque te liquéfie mais j'aimerais bien passer, tu veux bien...euh…dégager ? Tu gênes là…

Apparemment, mes ondes d'agressivité firent leur petit effet car Remus se recula pour me laisser entrer dans son humble demeure. Maintenant, petit soucis technique…Qu'étais-je censée dire ? a) « Salut » en levant bêtement la main. b) « Salut » en lui serrant la main. c) « Salut » en l'embrassant, le -sur la joue- étant bien sûr facultatif…

A moins que « bonjour » ne soit plus approprié…

Arrrg horreur ! Ca recommençait…Bon on se calme…Tout va bien…Le soleil me réchauffe, l'herbe est verte… Ouille…J'étais vraiment obligée de virer Krishna en plus du reste ?

Bref, je ne sais plus vraiment comment mais je parvins à bredouiller un « Bjouralut » presque enjoué et à lui faire la bise comme on le fait au moins une dizaine de fois par jour avec des gens qu'on ne connaît même pas vraiment…Mais si c'était si banal que ça, quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer l'obscure raison de mon teint cramoisi ? De toute évidence, ma désintoxication avait dû merder quelque part…

Bon, on va dire que ça comptait pas vraiment cette première confrontation, c'était celle « pour du beurre ». En plus, j'étais juste victime d'un trop plein d'émotions…Je m'en foutais maintenant de c'bête type…C'était…juste l'émotion…oui, c'était ça. Exactement ça. Ah lala…quand on est une jeune fille sensible et fragile comme moi…

Bon d'accord, j'allais essayer d'être franche pour une fois, je ne savais pas si ça allait me valoir une crise cardiaque, je n'avais jamais vraiment essayé, mais j'allais prendre le risque. Donc voilà, la vérité était qu'apparemment je n'avais peut-être pas encore tout à fait rayé Remus Lupin de ma vie….mais j'attendrais la fin du souper avant de donner mon verdict final…Oui, bien sûr, il y avait un mais à mon excès de franchise car à défaut d'être une jeune fille fragile et délicate, j'étais une jeune fille terriblement compliquée et il y avait donc toujours une tripotée de « mais » qui s'ajoutaient systématiquement à chacune de mes phrases.

Pendant que mes hémisphères cogitaient dans tous les sens, j'entrai dans la salle à manger où tout le monde était déjà attablé depuis un bon bout de temps si j'en jugeais par les mines affamées qui m'entouraient. Je fis rapidement le tour de la table et excusai mon léger retard en invoquant le fameux quart d'heure académique, suite à quoi Sirius me diagnostiqua une distorsion temporelle tout en tapant une louche de purée dans mon assiette. D'après lui, mon petit quart d'heure avait duré pour le moins deux bonnes heures…N'importe quoi, c'est pas lui qui ressemblait à un troll ce matin…

Le souper se passa dans la folie douce et les fous rires qui étaient apparemment indécrottables aux maraudeurs et je me réjouissais de plus en plus car je constatais que j'arrivais à regarder Remus sans piquer un fard monstrueux, que je savais lui parler normalement et que, must du must, j'étais arrivée à lui passer le plat de haricots sans trembler ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Je n'étais plus une junkie, j'étais guérie ! J'avais très envie de monter sur la table et de le gueuler à m'en déraciner les cordes vocales, en agrémentant mon karma de « tralalalèreuh » judicieusement placés. Mais bon…Vous savez bien…La dignité et trucmachin quoi…Bref, je partageais donc plutôt ma joie avec mon verre de vin.

James et Lily partirent plus tôt car la naissance de bébé Harry se précisait de plus en plus et Peter les suivit de près parce qu'il devait…euh…En fait je ne sais plus trop pour quelle gravissime raison il devait mettre les bouts mais le devoir l'appelait ailleurs quoi. Mais bon, l'important c'était qu'il ne restait plus que Lucy et moi d'un côté et Sirius et Remus de l'autre pour le grand débat de : Qui allait faire la vaisselle ce soir ? La question fut réglée sur une partie de poker et la corvée revint finalement aux deux spécimens mâles. Le fait que Sirius et Remus, vu leurs origines sorcières, n'avaient jamais joué à ce jeu auparavant, n'y était évidemment pour rien.

Pendant que les garçons se démenaient avec les piles d'assiettes sales et leurs baguettes, Lucy et moi commençâmes à discuter de trucs typiquement féminins. Non, nous n'en étions quand même pas encore aux poudres à lessiver et aux layettes mais je sentais que ça ne tarderait pas…

-Dis donc, fit-elle avec son enthousiasme débordant, il paraît que tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée en mon absence !

-C'est vrai, j'étais en…euh…assez bonne compagnie…

-Tu l'aimes ?

Je fus si surprise par cette question plutôt directe et inattendue que mon bête oeusophage en oublia d'avaler ma gorgée de vin. J'éternuai stupidement durant une bonne dizaine de minutes tandis que Lucy me dévisageait avec un stupide sourire triomphant. Sale garce va !

-Euh…Peut-être un peu…Finis-je par dire en me rendant soudain compte que j'étais finalement belle et bien tombée amoureuse de Sirius.

Cette étrange révélation n'arrangea d'ailleurs en rien mon équilibre respiratoire et c'est en apnée que j'écoutai les précieux conseils de Lucy. D'après elle, Sirius était un garçon charmant mais il suffisait de passer du côté sentimental, pour qu'il se transforme en vrai goujat.

-Tu vois, dès qu'une fille tombe amoureuse de lui et veut s'engager dans une relation un peu plus sérieuse, tu peux être sûre qu'il la quittera le lendemain à la première heure. Pas par méchanceté mais parce que c'est dans sa nature, il aime les femmes mais déteste partager avec elles plus qu'un lit. Alors, te voilà prévenue, peut-être qu'avec toi ce sera différent, je l'espère vraiment, mais tu dois savoir que Sirius Black n'a jamais dit « je t'aime » à personne. Jamais.

Et bien il ne fallait jamais dire jamais ma grande. C'était moi qui débloquais ou bien j'avais vraiment entendu Sirius me dire un soir : « je t'aime et je t'attendrai. » ? Si, il avait bien dit ça et en ces termes précis. Il m'aimait…Et il m'attendait…(Waaah excellent esprit de déduction)…Et comme par hasard, je venais de découvrir que je l'aimais lui et plus cet imbécile de Lupin…Mais Lucy venait de me mettre en garde contre ses mœurs débridées! Et alors, cette pauvre cloche a bien dit qu'il ne disait jamais « je t'aime ». Jamais. Et il te l'a dit à toi, non ? Exact, Sherlock…Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends alors patate, fonce !

Evidemment, je ne me suis pas jetée sur lui toutes griffes dehors mais je dois bien avouer que, quand il m'a proposé de me raccompagner, il y avait beaucoup d'enthousiasme dans mon « oui » et que ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le fait de remonter sur sa moto.


	4. Où l'on aurait dû faire voeu de silence

Chapitre 4 : Où l'on aurait mieux fait de faire vœu de silence

Arrivés devant mon appartement, je proposai à Sirius de monter boire un verre. Dans la cage d'escalier, je crevais d'envie de lui prendre la main mais n'osai pas. Lui, que je n'avais jamais vu rester silencieux plus de deux secondes d'affilée, avait apparemment la ferme intention de rattraper tous ces instants de silence perdus. Ca ne m'arrangeait pas spécialement qu'il ait choisi de faire ça maintenant parce que je ne parvenais pas à trouver un sujet de conversation convenable. Quelle plaie d'habiter un cinquième sans ascenseur, il allait falloir que je me farcisse tous les étages dans ce silence pesant….Sur le palier du deuxième, nous rencontrâmes mon insomniaque de concierge qui m'adressa un regard courroucé. Elle avait apparemment une idée assez précise de ce pourquoi j'amenais ce beau brun dans mon appartement. Puisse-t-elle avoir raison tiens…

J'ouvris la porte et arrivai enfin à formuler une phrase :

-Fais pas attention au bordel….

Grandiose non ? Ah pourquoi est-ce que ce clampin ne parlait plus? Mais bon, c'était vraiment en bordel, j'étais en train de préparer mes bagages de retour. A regret je l'avoue…

Pendant que je décapsulais deux bouteilles de bière, je l'espionnai à travers la porte de la cuisine. Il était en train de contempler un superbe pêle-mêle de ma composition autrement dit, un tas de photos grossièrement collées les unes sur les autres. J'arrivai derrière lui avec les verres et ma voix dut le surprendre car ses épaules tressautèrent légèrement :

-Très artistique, non ?

Ouais pas terrible je sais, mais bon…on fait avec ce qu'on a….

-Très, fit-il avec un petit sourire…

Ouf, il parle….Il parle mes amis, c'est fantastique…Que j'ai de la chance !…Mais apparemment, l'effort avait été bien trop intense et d'épuisement, il se laissa tomber lourdement dans un fauteuil. Je l'imitai sauf que moi, je m'assis en tailleur. Oui, bizarre je sais mais JE suis bizarre. Je n'ai jamais pu m'asseoir très longtemps dans une autre position faisant le désespoir des curés, de mes instituteurs et de mes parents. Malheureusement dans ma bête unif française, ils avaient sadiquement inventé des bancs avec tablette qui empêchaient mes jambes de retrouver leur position naturelle. Généralement, je me vengeais en les balançant rageusement et en shootant par la même occasion dans la chaise du pauvre type de devant…Mais bref, ces pensées intérieures n'allaient en aucun cas aider Sirius à composer la phrase qu'il mâchonnait dans sa tête depuis un bon moment déjà.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle…Fit-il enfin, d'un air grave qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

J'acquiesçai d'un petit hochement de tête. Je resserrai les jambes et bus rapidement une petite gorgée de bière, comme au cinéma, dans une séquence particulièrement stressante. Sauf que là, ce n'était pas la vie d'Harrison Ford qui était en jeu mais bien la mienne ou du moins une grande partie de celle-ci. J'avais déjà ma petite idée sur le contenu de son discours, un truc du genre : « blablabla je suis désolé mais tu as mis trop de temps….blablabla….quand tu seras prête je te présenterai Sandra blablabla et blablaberk…».

Je le devinais en train de chercher désespérément mon regard mais ce dernier était bien trop occupé à compter les petites bulles présentes dans la mousse de ma bière.

-Euh voilà, aujourd'hui tu as revu Remus….

Je levai vaguement mon regard vers lui avant d'être prestement attirée par un trou dans le tissu du fauteuil.

-Alors je me demandais comment ça s'était passé…

Je devrais recoudre ce trou, mais où est-ce que j'avais rangé ma boîte à couture déjà ?

-Euh Julie ?

En fait je n'ai jamais eu de boîte à couture…

-Julie ?

Parce que je ne sais même pas coudre…

-Youhou ? Si c'est le nom de Remus qui te met dans cet état alors je ferais mieux de partir tout de suite.

Je me redressai d'un coup et criai presque :

-Non, ne pars pas !

Exactement comme si j'étais en plein milieu d'un drame hollywoodien. En fait, je ne savais même pas dans quelle scène je jouais exactement vu que je n'en avais écouté que la dernière phrase mais j'étais sûre que ça s'était mal présenté pour moi vu qu'il avait dit qu'il partait dans la minute.

-Hé calme-toi ! Je te posais juste une question.

-Ah…

-Et j'attends toujours la réponse d'ailleurs…

-Ah oui la réponse à la question que tu m'as posée !

Pourquoi m'étais-je bêtement fermée à la discussion, pourquoi ?

-Oui, c'est ça…

-Celle que tu m'as posée il y a quelques minutes…

-Encore exact.

-La question qui était…euh…c'est bête hein, mais en fait, je crois que j'ai oublié…haha…ha…

Le regard de Sirius s'éclaira.

-Je me trompe ou tu n'as strictement rien écouté de ce que j'ai raconté…

-Ben….Il y avait un trou dans mon fauteuil ! Fis-je comme un avocat qui expose l'élément clé de sa plaidoirie.

-Ah…Bon, attends deux secondes…

Il se leva et me tira de force de mon fauteuil dans lequel il s'assit pendant que je prenais place dans le sien.

-Voilà, tu m'écoutes maintenant ?

-Oui.

-Je t'ai juste demandé comment s'était passée ta confrontation avec Remus.

-Ah…Très bien…

-Très bien, genre je suis sûre que je ne l'aime plus, précisai-je

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, je suis tout à fait désintoxiquée et...

-Et ?

-Et donc, je peux aller vers l'avant…

Etais-je assez claire où est-ce qu'il n'avait toujours pas imprimé que c'était lui, l'avant ?

Je me levai en ayant soin de prendre mon verre vide avec moi. Comme ça, s'il ne se levait pas à son tour, je pouvais toujours faire croire que mon intention était d'aller le porter à la cuisine.

Il se leva également et je pus donc reposer mon alibi :

-Tu dois vraiment repartir mardi ? Demanda-t-il.

-J'imagine que je peux retarder d'une semaine ou deux…

-Ou trois…

-Ou quatre…, renchéris-je.

A ce moment-là, ses mains étaient sur mes hanches et ma bouche n'était plus très loin de la sienne. Je posai ma main sur sa nuque et l'attirai vers moi. Quand nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, un délicieux frisson me parcourut et je passai mes bras autour de sa tête tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte autour de ma taille. Il passa une main en dessous de mon t-shirt et caressa doucement la peau de mon dos. J'adorais la sensation de protection que m'offraient ses bras et celle de son torse pressé tout contre moi.

Alors que je déboutonnais sa chemise, une question existentielle se posa à moi. Qu'avais-je bien pu me mettre comme sous-vêtements ce matin ? Comme j'allais voir Remus, j'espérais avoir revêtu pour l'occasion ma plus belle lingerie affriolante. Mais en y repensant bien, j'étais dans un tel état de stress que j'aurais très bien pu enfiler à l'aveuglette un horrible machin « petit bateau » avec l'élastique tout détendu. Culotte et soutiens-gorge dépareillés bien entendu…

En découvrant sous mes doigts le torse nu de Sirius, je décidai de remettre mes spéculations vestimentaires à plus tard et de m'abandonner à son étreinte rassurante. Il passa mon t-shirt au-dessus de ma tête et je découvris avec soulagement que je ne m'en étais pas trop mal sortie. Bon, ce n'était pas spécialement affriolant mais on avait évité de justesse le désastreux « petit bateau ». Tandis que j'inclinais la tête pour qu'il puisse mieux m'embrasser dans le cou, je lui murmurai à l'oreille que je l'aimais.

Soudain, ses mains se crispèrent sur mon dos et il me repoussa en arrière presque brutalement. Avant même que je puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, il avait déjà renfilé sa chemise et s'apprêtait à repartir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je complètement désemparée…

-Il y a que tu l'aimes toujours et que je n'ai de toute évidence pas ma place ici…

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Explique-moi !

-Tu viens de me murmurer à l'oreille « Je t'aime Remus ».

-Hein ? Mais je…

Je n'eus même pas le temps d'encaisser ce que je venais d'apprendre que Sirius dévalait déjà les escaliers quatre à quatre. Je me laissai tomber dans un fauteuil avec l'impression que je ne saurais plus jamais me resservir de mes jambes. Je n'avais plus la force de lui courir après, plus la force de me saouler. Je n'avais même plus la force de pleurer.

* * *

Voilà, je sais j'ai énormément de retard comme presque à chaque fois et je m'en excuse! Si vous me pardonnez, n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me donner vos avis! 


	5. Où l'on se demande si ça repousse

Salut tout le monde! Je sais je suis encore en retard un peu ou beaucoup je ne sais plus, le temps passe trop vite! Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'essayerai de mettre la suite rapidement mais j'ai d'abord quelques petits examens vicieux. Mais dès qu'ils seront finis, chapitres à volonté! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews! En particulier à Anna Black, Héloise et Paulka à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement! J'ai déjà bien en tête le chapitre suivant qui s'annonce euh...surprenant! (je vous en dis pas plus). Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews!

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Où l'on se demande si ça repousse, les ailes.

Après le départ de Sirius, je restai longuement prostrée dans mon divan, à fixer très attentivement le frigidaire. Ce dernier ne représentait pourtant qu'un intérêt moyen : une liste de courses, un aimant en forme de dauphin vert et un autocollant ringard disant « en cas d'incendie, criez au feu… ». Voilà, c'était à peu près tout ce que je contemplais depuis que la porte d'entrée s'était refermée.

D'un bond, je me levai et attrapai ma veste. Je venais de décider que l'air du soir me ferait le plus grand bien. Je dévalai l'escalier en priant pour que Sirius soit encore dans le coin mais il y avait peu de chances vu le temps que j'avais passé à mémoriser la liste des courses. J'ouvris grand la porte et commençai à marcher droit devant moi, le vent refroidissant mes pulsions meurtrières pour la plupart dirigées vers moi. « Je t'aime Remus ». Mais quelle idée ? T'en as encore beaucoup des comme ça en magasin Timmers ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, ces putains de quatre mots venaient de me ramener à la case départ sans même toucher les 20.000 ₤. Je pouvais de nouveau recommencer à jouer les psy et à m'auto-psychanaliser. Qu'avez-vous ressenti à cet instant précis ? Comment interprétez-vous votre lapsus ? Etes-vous sûre de ne plus aimer ce garçon ? Comme à chaque fois que mon cerveau menaçait d'imploser, j'eus soudain l'envie incontrôlable d'accomplir quelque chose de simple, de concret et de violent. Et pour ça, rien ne valait la boxe, croyez-moi.

J'avais conscience que les braves gens étaient couchés depuis belle lurette, que le gymnase était plus que probablement fermé et que je n'avais même pas mes gants sur moi mais aucune de toutes ces considérations purement matérielles ne pouvaient m'arrêter. Je stoppai devant l'énorme bâtiment et essayai les portes de devant. Elles étaient bien évidemment toutes fermées à double tours de peur qu'un honnête sportif ne vienne y pratiquer son sport un peu tardivement. Je fis trois fois le tour du bâtiment en courant mais il était aussi inaccessible et blindé que la prison d'Alcatraz elle-même. Sauf que si j'avais vraiment voulu entrer dans la prison, on m'y aurait probablement admise…dans la section réservée aux cas psychiatriques je suppose.

Mais bon, si toutes les portes étaient fermées, il me restait l'ultime solution, la minuscule fenêtre du débarras. C'était par là que je passais dans le temps quand j'en avais marre d'écouter ronfler la tante qui m'avait accueillie à la mort de mes parents. J'étais presque sûre que Tid, qui habitait un appartement au dernier étage, était au courant de mes petites visites nocturnes mais il n'en avait jamais rien dit. Cette fenêtre n'était jamais fermée et pour cause, le verrou était cassé depuis des années, depuis ma première visite de nuit en fait.

Seulement, je n'étais plus passée par là depuis mes 13 ans, et à cet âge-là, tout le monte disait que j'étais montée comme un câble de frein. Aujourd'hui, c'était très différent, bien qu'on n'ait encore jamais poussé jusqu'au Bibendum, il n'y avait plus une seule âme charitable pour me recomparer audit câble. Par conséquent, deux énormes problèmes se profilaient à l'horizon :

1-L'arbre sur lequel j'étais censée grimper pour me hisser jusqu'à la lucarne risquait de ne pas tenir le coup d'autant plus qu'avec l'âge, il s'était un brin dégarni.

2-Je risquais de rester bloquée dans la fenêtre purement et simplement comme toutes ces grosses dondons dans les vieux films américains supposés comiques.

Prudemment j'empoignai une branche puis une autre qui émit un craquement sinistre. Ah, si j'avais des ailes…Malheureusement on venait de me les couper quelques heures auparavant…Bah, elles repousseraient bien un jour…un peu comme chez les reptiles ou je ne sais plus quelle sorte d'insectes. Je parvins finalement à atteindre l'appui de fenêtre par la grâce de je ne sais quelle force divine…ou plutôt satanique vu que je tentais de m'introduire illégalement dans un bâtiment hautement sécurisé. Je remontai délicatement la vitre dont le verrou était toujours aussi impeccablement fracturé, un vrai travail de pro... Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de me lancer des fleurs, j'avais de plus en plus d'appréhension quant à la deuxième partie de mon petit numéro de voltige. J'eus soudain une vision très nette de touristes japonais en train de photographier mes jambes et mon postérieur récalcitrant, dépassant de la fenêtre et se débattant énergiquement. Glups…J'aurais pas dû reprendre trois fois du dessert…Même si c'était de la crème brûlée…

Je passai précautionneusement la tête en premier avec un frisson de terreur. J'avais vu le truc de la fenêtre-guillotine dans beaucoup trop de films gores…Bon, les épaules c'était ok, les bras aussi…Restait plus que ma jolie paire de fesses tatatsin…Bien…Facile, très facile… le soleil me réchauffe l'herbe est verte…Ah non j'y crois pas ! J'ai réussi ! Mais manque de bol, je perdis soudain l'équilibre et m'étalai lourdement sur le sol…Du bon côté, je vous rassure tout de suite…En espérant que l'âge n'ait en rien altéré le sommeil de plomb de Tid' et qu'il soit bien seul dans son lit, je m'aventurai sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la salle de boxe. Il faisait noir tout autour de moi mais je n'eus aucun mal à arriver à destination.

Là, je pris en victime un bon gros sac bien dur et commençai à cogner de toutes mes forces dedans. Je tournai lentement autour balançant un coup de pied par-ci et un coup de poing par-là, je me sentais revivre. Mes pauvres petites mains nues commençaient franchement à me faire souffrir mais je n'allais pas augmenter les lourdes charges qui pesaient déjà contre moi en forçant le verrou de l'armoire à gants. Je n'avais plus qu'un seul but, frapper droit devant moi jusqu'à répandre du sable partout. Je me prêtai soudain à mon jeu préféré, remplacer le sac par quelqu'un de bien réel, quelqu'un sur lequel on a envie de se défouler. Comme la salle était plongée dans les ténèbres, il n'y avait rien de plus facile.

Un coup c'était Lucy, dont j'explosai le nez pour s'être mariée avec le garçon que j'aimais, l'autre c'était Remus dont j'amochai le beau visage pour ne pas avoir tout largué pour moi et m'avoir fait tomber dans ses filets. Ensuite vint le tour de Sirius dont je compromis fortement les chances de paternité pour avoir correctement entendu ce que j'avais marmonnée dans son oreille et pour être parti furieux plutôt que d'avoir éclaté de rire.

Et enfin, ce fut à mon tour. Timmers vs Timmers. D'un coup de pied, je me déboîtai l'épaule pour ne pas avoir vu plus tôt à quel point j'aimais Sirius. Ensuite, je m'éclatai la pommette droite d'un bon crochet du gauche pour avoir confondu les mots Remus et Sirius et puis d'un violent coup de pied tourné, je me brisai la nuque, pour ne pas avoir eu la force de courir après Sirius ou de lui crier que c'était lui que j'aimais vraiment.

La voix tonitruante de mon entraîneur, s'élevant depuis les étages, m'arrêta dans mon automutilation :

-Bon sang Timmers, dégage et laisse-moi dormir !

C'est qu'il m'avait reconnue en plus, le bougre. Comme si j'étais la seule personne au monde capable de me pointer ici aux petites heures ! Enfin, cela valait peut-être mieux ainsi car au train où j'étais partie, je n'aurais pas pu m'arrêter avant l'arrivée du concierge, le lendemain matin. A regret, je quittai la salle et me retrouvai à nouveau devant la lucarne que je franchis sans hésitations. Cette fois-ci, avec les calories que je venais de brûler, mon postérieur n'avait absolument plus aucune raison de poser pour les touristes japonais.

Une fois de retour sur le plancher des vaches, je me remis à vagabonder dans les ruelles, telle une clocharde certes, mais avec l'esprit libéré cette fois. Mes pas me conduisirent malgré moi (encore un peu et je disais d'instinct) vers le seul pub de la ville encore ouvert à cette heure-ci. La débauchée que j'étais savait pertinemment que c'était sans aucun doute l'endroit le plus mal famé de tout Manchester. Je regardai un instant à travers les fenêtres les différentes personnes assises aux tables. Pour la plupart, de grandes pièces d'hommes tatouées jusqu'aux euh menton…La clientèle habituelle, quoi.

Soudain, j'hoquetai de surprise. Et pour cause, je venais d'apercevoir une silhouette familière accoudée au bar. C'était Remus Lupin, de toute évidence seul…


	6. Où l'on tente de recoller les morceaux

Bonjour tout le monde ! Non ne me lynchez pas tout de suite, j'ai vraiment une très bonne excuse cette fois ! Je vous explique : mon ordi a bogué (très intelligent) donc plus moyen de l'allumer et j'ai absolument tout perdu (y compris mes chapitres presque finis…). Donc, c'est la mort dans l'âme que j'ai refusé d'écrire pendant une semaine entière. Finalement, je me suis résolue à écrire à la main ce que je n'avais jamais fait auparavant parce que je déteste ça. Maintenant, se posait le problème de l'ordi vu que le mien m'avait sauvagement lâchée. C'est comme ça que, en cachette, je me sers d'une bécane qui n'est absolument pas à moi et qu'il m'est en principe interdit d'utiliser (moi et les principes…) ! C'est pour ça que, à raison d'un paragraphe par jour, (j'avais pas beaucoup plus de temps), ce chapitre arrive avec un retard colossal. Bien, comme ça vous savez tout. Donc voilà, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses et j'espère que mon énervement ne se ressentira pas trop dans ce chapitre !

J'ai répondu à tout le monde assez rapidement (veuillez m'excuser pour les réponses banales) et je n'ai pas pu envoyer de mail à ceux qu'on appelle les « anonymes » donc, je les remercie ici de façon éclair bien que leurs reviews m'aient fait énormément plaisir !

Merci à : Elo, Paulka, Ilaï, Héloise, Anna Black, Xav, Madinou.

Pour ceux qui lisent aussi mon autre fic, vous constaterez que ceci n'est qu'un vulgaire copier-coller mais bon, la situation est toujours la même !

* * *

Chapitre 6: Où l'on tente de recoller les morceaux

RESUME (pour ceux qui veulent s'y retrouver) : Julie vient de passer la nuit au gymnase après avoir déclaré son amour à Sirius en se trompant (simplement) de nom. Elle se promène dans les rues et reconnaît Remus assis dans le pub où elle allait rentrer.

_Soudain, j'hoquetai de surprise. Et pour cause, je venais d'apercevoir une silhouette familière accoudée au bar. C'était Remus Lupin, de toute évidence seul…_

Evidemment, au moment où je l'avais reconnu, j'avais déjà ouvert grand la porte, aventuré un de mes pieds à l'intérieur et fait retentir le carillon de l'entrée. Cette sonnette ne faisait d'ailleurs pas dans la discrétion étant donné qu'une horde de regards hagards venaient de se poser sur moi. Bref, je me trouvais donc dans une bien fâcheuse posture. Bon, c'est vrai, j'aurais pu bêtement adressé un sourire gêné au convoi d'ivrognes et m'éclipser sur la pointe des pieds avec le peu de dignité qu'il me restait mais, même si je n'osais pas regarder dans sa direction, je sentais le regard de Remus me brûler depuis la table du fond.

Comme tous les clients sans exception commençaient sérieusement à loucher à force de me fixer et que le carillon de l'entrée ne voulait cesser d'émettre son cri strident, je jugeai préférable d'avancer mon second pied en territoire hostile et de laisser la lourde porte se refermer derrière moi, permettant ainsi aux autres de se reconcentrer sur leurs verres et leurs histoires de cul supposées viriles. Je m'avançai ensuite à grandes enjambées vers le fond de la salle tout en m'appliquant à garder mon regard fixé sur le carrelage anciennement blanc.

Quand il me fallut regarder à nouveau droit devant moi au risque de me vautrer sur la table, je rencontrai le regard surpris de Mister Lupin.

-Je te jure que je ne t'ai pas suivi, assurai-je avec une folle envie de rajouter « parole de scout » ce qui aurait été tout à fait incongru vu qu'il ignorait tout de ce mouvement et que je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais été scout. Enfin bref, j'ai toujours une envie débordante de dire des trucs stupides dans les moments où j'aimerais pourtant passer pour quelqu'un de plus ou moins normal…

-Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux, fit-il avec un pâle sourire.

Malgré l'extrême motivation de sir Lupin à m'avoir à ses côtés, je pris place en face de lui et fis signe au garçon de m'apporter un verre de ce à quoi mon ex-âme sœur carburait.

-Alors, demandai-je, comment as-tu échoué ici ?

-Je pourrais te retourner la question.

-Ouais, t'as pas tort.

Je le regardai boire une gorgée du verre dont le serveur m'apporta le jumeau en me gratifiant d'un : « Et voilà pour Miss Julie ». Après avoir vérifié que je ne portais pas un t-shirt ou tout autre accessoire avec mon nom inscrit en grand dessus, je levai des yeux éberlués vers lui et le reconnus, juste un des anciens de mon bahut. Mais avant que je n'aie eu le temps de le saluer et d'expliquer la situation à Remus, il était déjà reparti sur ses pas en sifflotant.

Ah ben manquait plus que ça à ma super soirée, voilà que je me faisais passer pour une habituée du « Fanny Heaven » et quelle habituée ! Même le clodo vissé à son tabouret qui semblait être un élément permanent du décor n'avait droit qu'à un vulgaire « monsieur » de la part du barman. J'étais sûre que Remus, à travers le four rire qu'il dissimulait assez mal derrière son verre était en train de m'imaginer ici tous les soirs, en train d'écluser gaiement au bar, la tête affalée sur le zinc.

-Arrête de rire, fis-je en lui filant un (gentil (petit)) coup de pied. Je connais ce type d'en dehors, c'est tout. Et n'essaye pas de gagner du temps, je t'ai posé une question.

-Oh…Je me suis simplement fait mettre à la porte, en fait.

-D'un autre pub ? Demandai-je assez stupidement, je vous l'accorde, mais la nuit avait été particulièrement éprouvante.

-Non, de chez moi.

De surprise, je m'étranglai plus ou moins discrètement dans mon verre avant de reprendre :

-Mais tout se passait très bien il y a à peine quelques heures !

-Eh bien oui, mais tu connais Lucy et sa folle maniaquerie…

-Eh bien, assez oui, fis-je en repensant à ses poussées d'urticaire dès qu'elle mettait les pieds chez moi.

-Quand elle a eu fini de débarrasser la table, elle s'est mise en tête que les nappes devaient impérativement être triées…

-Oui, c'était effectivement vital.

-…Alors elle a ouvert des tas de tiroirs pour retrouver la mauve à fleurs roses qui manquait à l'appel et c'est là qu'elle a trouvé un de mes vieux carnets à dessin. Un vrai drame…

-Tu dessines si mal que ça ?

Oula, soit l'alcool me montait très rapidement au cerveau, soit ma matière grise venait subitement de s'évaporer.

-Oops, désolée, essayai-je de me rattraper.

-C'était plus le modèle que la qualité qui la dérangeait, en fait.

-Qu'as-tu bien pu dessiner de si horrible ?

-Toi.

-Pardon ?

-Oui, toi, le carnet était uniquement rempli de dessin de toi.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je passe mon temps à dessiner ce qui me trotte dans la tête et qu'à une certaine époque, je pensais difficilement à autre chose qu'à toi. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle l'a évidemment très mal pris, a raccroché ça à l'histoire du baiser dans ton ancienne maison et est à l'heure qu'il est absolument convaincue que nous avons eu une liaison.

-Aïe, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je la connais comme si je l'avais faite, on va aller lui parler, tout lui expliquer et paf vous retomberez dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Oui, ou version moins réjouissante, on lui explique tout et paf elle me gifle en claquant la porte. Première séparation après quinze jours de mariage, on a l'air malin.

-Elle ne fera jamais ça, elle t'aime tu sais. Tu veux que je te raconte la mienne de soirée ? Ca te remontera le moral.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu as encore…eh…t'as du sang sur les mains !

-Mais non, quand même pas…j'ai rien fait d'illégal…enfin rien d'illégal qui soit vraiment grave.

-Là tu m'inquiètes…mais je parlais sérieusement.

Je jetai un regard sur mes mains et poussai une exclamation de dégoût. Je m'étais tellement défoulée sur mon sac que je m'en étais explosé les poings.

-Merde, enfin ça c'est la deuxième partie de mon récit.

-Ok, commence par le début.

-Eh bien, j'ai invité Sirius à monter chez moi, je me suis enfin rendu compte que c'était lui que j'aimais et pendant que nous nous…mmh…embrassions, j'ai voulu le lui dire.

-Et ?

Mon Dieu, c'était plus gênant que je ne l'aurais cru.

-Et j'ai tout fait foirer en remplaçant son prénom par un autre.

-Lequel ?

-Le tien !

-Et il a dit quoi ?

-Au revoir.

-Aïe. Et c'est là que t'as fait ton truc illégal ?

-Oui, je me suis infiltré par effraction dans mon gymnase pour taper dans un sac. J'avais pas de gants, d'où l'état de mes poings.

-Ah oui, chacun son truc, y en a qui boivent et d'autres qui se prennent pour Bruce Lee.

-Et y en a qui se prennent pour Bruce Lee et qui boivent ensuite.

-Ceux-là ce sont les pires.

-Ouais, fis-je en avalant cul sec le fond de mon verre. Je t'ai remonté le moral ?

-Bof, y a plus drôle comme histoire…

-Tu reprends quelque chose ?

-Oui.

La suite est un peu floue, mes souvenirs reprenaient au moment où je m'étais fait éjecter du bar avec Remus. Là, je lui avais proposé de passer la nuit dans mon appart, en tout bien tout honneur évidemment et il avait accepté. Même si je n'avais qu'un canapé défoncé ou une baignoire à lui proposer c'était toujours mieux qu'un bout de trottoir. S'en suivit donc une mémorable équipée sauvage pour retrouver la stupide rue où j'avais élu domicile, mon immeuble, mon étage et enfin ma serrure. Je parie que tout Manchester avait vu sa nuit écourtée à cause de nos gloussements hystériques. Heureusement, une fois à l'intérieur et grâce à un petit tour de passe-passe, Remus nous concocta une merveilleuse potion de désaoulage et nous recouvrîmes nos esprits.

Accablés par la réalité de nos deux ruptures, nous nous laissâmes tomber sur le canapé. Finalement, c'était pas si mal de planer un peu…

-Je te sers quelque chose ?

-Non j'ai plus trop soif.

-Moi non plus.

-Ce serait le moment de jouer au tiercé, avec la chance qu'on a en amour, on gagnerait à coup sûr.

Je souris un peu et tournai la tête vers lui pour rencontrer son regard tout proche, beaucoup trop proche. Et puis là, sans savoir vraiment comment ni pourquoi, nous nous sommes retrouvés en train de nous embrasser. Sans réfléchir, j'avais passé ma main derrière sa nuque pour le rapprocher de moi tandis que nous avions basculé pour nous retrouver allongés sur le canapé. Alors que ses mains commençaient à quitter ma taille et à s'égarer un peu plus haut, le mot « marié » me vrillait les tympans de plus en plus fort et puis soudain, l'image de Sirius s'imposa à moi. Je repoussai doucement le visage de Remus en posant mes doigts contre ses lèvres et murmurai :

-Tu aimes Lucy et j'aime Sirius.

Nous nous redressâmes un peu gêné mais rassuré de n'avoir pas commis l'irréparable.

-Finalement, je prendrais bien un verre d'eau.

En allant, chercher deux verres dans la cuisine, je souriais. Evidemment, on ne pouvait pas dire que j'avais détesté ce qui venait de se passer entre moi et Remus mais j'étais à présent définitivement certaine de ne plus l'aimer. Ensuite, nous bûmes un peu et nous parlâmes beaucoup pour finir par tomber endormis épaule contre épaule.

Le lendemain, nous passâmes voir Lucy et au bout d'un long moment d'intense discussion, nous finîmes par lui faire entendre raison et je repartis seule, pour faire mes bagages. Sans Sirius que j'avais désespérément essayé de joindre toute la matinée, je n'avais plus aucune raison de retarder mon départ. J'avais laissé une lettre à Remus pour qu'il la lui remette si d'aventure il le rencontrait, en lui faisant promettre de m'avertir immédiatement au moindre signe de vie.

Après quoi, je me rendis chez Sirius et appuyai un nombre incalculable de fois sur la sonnette, puis, n'obtenant pas de réponse, je me mis à tambouriner comme une demeurée à sa porte jusqu'à ce que la certitude qu'il n'était pas là où qu'il n'avait aucune envie de me voir soit bien encrée en moi et que j'arrête de me persuader qu'il était simplement sous la douche.

De toutes façons, Sirius finirait bien par rentrer et là, il ne pourrait pas échapper à la discussion. Je me laissai glisser le long du chambranle et restai assise sur le seuil si longtemps que j'aurais pu en avoir des escarres.

Vers quatre heures du matin, je finis par renoncer. Je me levai avec un petit gémissement de douleur et rentrai chez moi en métro avec un sentiment déchirant de vide qui faisait couler mes larmes et me prenait aux tripes. Une fois dans mon appart, je poussai la porte de ma chambre et me laissai tomber sur mon lit sans pour autant réussir à trouver le sommeil.

C'est donc les yeux rougis avec des valises dans les mains et sous les yeux que je me rendis à la gare tôt le lendemain matin.

* * *

Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mon attitude de mendier des reviews mais ça me rassurerait beaucoup de savoir que malgré mon énorme retard, certains continuent à lire cette fic. Donc, si ce chapitre vous a plu (ou même s'il vous a déplu) n'hésitez pas à mettre un (même très petit) commentaire. Je fais le plus rapidement possible pour le prochain chap, je vous le promets ! 


	7. Où l'on manie maladroitement divers

Chapitre 7: Où l'on manie maladroitement divers genres de conversation

Un bruit particulièrement désagréable de micro qui pleurniche suivi d'une voix enjouée -genre croquemort- m'annonça que mon train allait bientôt rentrer en gare et qu'il devenait donc urgent de cesser mes petites activités douteuses. Ces dernières consistaient à monter sans arrêt sur les banquettes retapissées au chewing-gum pour essayer d'apercevoir en vain un Sirius repentant, courant à perdre haleine dans ma direction, sous un immense bouquet de fleurs. Ma tâche s'accompagnait d'ailleurs de divers petits sauts très marsupiaux qui laissaient les passants dans l'habituel dilemme «doit-on attendre les hommes en blanc ou la conduire nous-même jusqu'à l'hôpital ? ».

Quand le train passa à toute vitesse sous mon nez pour s'arrêter dix mètres plus loin (comme à chaque fois…j'ai jamais su viser), mes derniers espoirs de retrouvailles genre navet à la guimauve allèrent s'échouer sous les rails cruellement aiguisées, là où j'aurais pu également me laisser glisser si j'avais été un brin plus dépressive. Au moment où les portes s'ouvraient, je fis brusquement demi-tour et, sans réfléchir, courus m'engouffrer dans la première boutique qui se présentait pour éviter de rechanger d'avis. Je venais de décider que fuir n'était pas une solution et que si je voulais vraiment Sirius, je pouvais bien retarder mon retour de quelques jours. De toutes façons, bien peu de personne l'attendait ce retour.

Dans l'aventure, j'avais malencontreusement échoué dans un salon de coiffure et c'est sous le regard insistant de la coiffeuse que je pris place dans la file d'attente en me disant que ma première bonne décision de l'année, déjà méchamment entamée, méritait bien une petite coupe. Récompense qui aurait pu se révéler par ailleurs très dangereuse vu que je n'étais pas du tout au courant du style de la maison. Le look distroye de mes compagnons de banquette ne m'indiquait rien qui vaille et la coupe tronçonique avec laquelle un type ressortit me fit grelotter d'effroi et rentrer le menton sous ma cape. Miraculeusement, la chance avait décidé de tourner et je me retrouvai, en deux trois coups de ciseaux, l'heureuse propriétaire d'une très jolie coiffure, un peu spéciale certes, mais qui m'allait à ravir selon les dires de la coiffeuse qui se révéla en fait être un homme. Bref, deux bonnes décisions dans la même journée...un coup de maître ma chère Timmers. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour que cela s'arrête subitement, si ?

Le premier indice qui me fit penser que j'avais peut-être tort sur toute la ligne (en l'occurrence la dernière du paragraphe précédent) fut de trouver à nouveau porte close chez Mister Black. Le deuxième fut d'avoir payé un prix de dingue pour un soi-disant café à travers lequel je pouvais toujours lire la poésie fécale des précédents « utilisateurs » de la table. Mais bon, ça, ce n'était pas encore vraiment dramatique. Je crois que ce qui l'était vraiment, c'était de me mirer sans cesse, tel Narcisse, dans les vitrines des magasins pour vérifier la tenue de ma super nouvelle coiffure, au cas où Sirius croiserait mon chemin. Cette nouvelle occupation vitale me valut d'ailleurs un joli chapelet d'injures, deux grognements maussades, un barrissement et de petits aboiements furax provenant des diverses personnes et animaux que je bousculai. A ce sujet, je tiens à préciser que le propriétaire du barrissement était un gros homme en costume gris et non un éléphant, créature qui, vous me l'accorderez, ne peuple que très rarement les rues de banlieue.

Après être repassée dans mon appart pour déposer mes encombrantes valises, je retournai chez Remus et Lucy pour leur faire part du tragique avortement de mon retour au pays. C'est comme ça que j'appris que Sirius et James avaient passé la nuit au ministère à se débattre contre une tripotée de mangemorts. La moldue que j'étais avait évidement complètement zappé le fait que le monde sorcier était en guerre et que mon cher amour en était l'un des soldats. Je m'étais appropriée la raison de l'absence de Sirius alors qu'en fait, au moment où je faisais le pied de grue devant sa porte, ce dernier avait bien d'autres soucis en tête que mon pauvre lapsus. Heureusement, ils avaient réussi à repousser l'envahisseur et se portaient tous les deux correctement, ce qui était heureux car, dans quelques jours à peine, ils deviendraient respectivement père et parrain du bébé de Lily. Bref, je me sentais un peu ridicule, moi et mes états d'âme à la noix...

Après m'être remise de ma connerie, nous allâmes tous les trois leur rendrent visite dans la maison des Potter à Godric's Hollow. Je les trouvai tous les deux en train de siroter une tasse de thé et de plaisanter au sujet de Dieu sait quoi comme s'il revenait d'une partie de golf et non d'un attentat sanglant. Remus leur parla un instant avec des mots tout spécialement choisis pour échapper à mon pauvre petit cerveau totalement hermétique à la magie. Il était question de formules compliquées en "A" avec beaucoup de "Rrrrr", de phoenix et de ténèbres...bref, je laissai rapidement tomber et partis avec Lucy saluer la future maman. Cela ne s'avéra pas beaucoup mieux vu que je retombai dans une discussionque ma fibre maternelle et moi avions dû mal à suivre et où les termes placenta, layette et couche-culotte étaient mis à forte contribution.

Un léger frottement contre la porte nous interrompit en plein milieu d'une passionnante comparaison entre les méthodes moldues et sorcières en matière de parturition. J'étais bien évidemment restée en retrait de cette conversation qui alliait savamment mes deux sujets préférés, comme vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, à savoir la sorcellerie et les joies de l'obstétrique. Devant ce brusque silence, la porte s'entrouvrit et le visage de Sirius me pria de le rejoindre deux secondes dans la pièce à côté. Aïe, ça sentait la grosse discussion, celle à propos de mon troisième sujet préféré, mes sentiments.

Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit, je lui fournis toute une farandole d'explications quant à mon comportement, je niai ce que je présumais qu'il pensait et pour finir, je lui présentai mes plus plates excuses et tout ça avec un débit de paroles dont je ne me serais jamais crue capable. C'est alors, que, croisant les doigts pour obtenir l'absolution de mes fautes Sirius parla:

-Non, écoute, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour.

-Ah…Pardon. Je voulais juste que les choses soient claires.

-Elles le sont ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'en veux pas du tout.

Mon Dieu, ce ton froid et conventionnel ne me disait rien qui vaille, plissant les yeux d'appréhension, je me préparai à entendre la suite en espérant que cela concernait simplement sa répulsion envers ma nouvelle coiffure.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça le problème, poursuivit-il.

Problème? Le mot était un peu fort pour une simple coupe dite "saut du lit"...

-Ce qu'il y a c'est que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Après quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles je cogitais sur le sens qu'avait ces mots mis les uns à côté des autres, j'explosai:

-Comment ça rencontré quelqu'un? On ne se voit pas pendant un jour et toi tu rencontres quelqu'un! T'étais pas censé sauver le monde avec tous les autres petits Merlins l'enchanteur hier?

-Je me suis mal exprimé, je n'ai pas rencontré quelqu'un…on va plutôt dire que j'ai revu quelqu'un que je connaissais bien et cette personne a dit oui à quelque chose que je lui avais demandé il y a déjà plusieurs années.

-Et qu'est-ce que…Pourquoi tu…Et tu vas…?

Devant mon incapacité à élaborer une phrase correcte, je décidai de garder le silence et de me mordre très fort la langue, je n'avais pas envie de lui montrer mes larmes.

Il hocha doucement la tête et murmura:

-Désolé...

Désolé, j'ten ficherais moi des "désolés". C'est n'importe quoi ton truc Sirius...C'est n'importe quoi et pourtant ça a l'air vrai...

-Ok...

Ce fut la seule chose convenable que je réussis à baragouiner à travers mes envies de meurtre. Ces dernières étaient pour la plupart dirigées contre cette gourdasse qui venait de m'évincer sans même que je m'y prépare, mais également contre moi et ma lenteur de gastéropode pour arriver à cerner mes sentiments, contre Remus pour n'avoir pas compris mon subtil manège de l'année dernière, contre mes parents pour m'avoir abandonnée avant d'avoir achevé mon éducation sentimentale et contre les deux d'à côté, leurs conversations stupides et leurs éclats de rire qui me parvenaient d'à travers la cloison...

Je ne sais plus trop comment je parvins à avoir l'air normal en prenant congé de tous, mais ils ne semblèrent pas trop inquiets à mon sujet. Evidemment, j'avais dit que j'avais rendez-vous au gymnase et non que je repartais en France, définitivement. J'aurais punéanmoins me vanter d'avoir un certain don pour la comédie mais quelque chose m'avait beaucoup aidé pour ma sortie: l'absence de Sirius, sûrement déjà parti se ruer chez son "amie" pour lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle.

Dans mon esprit, tout ce qui venait de se passer n'avait aucun sens...cela ne correspondait pas du tout à Sirius...c'était n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi! Et pourtant, je ne voyais aucune raison rationnelle qui aurait pu le pousser à me mentir de la sorte...

Non, je venais bel et bien de perdre Sirius...


	8. Quand Harry rencontre Julie

Bonjour! Tout le monde! Bon, d'abord, je suis désolée pour le retard mais j'ai deux bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer:

De 1), mon ordinateur est enfin réparé et je devrais donc accélérer le rythme à partir de maintenant!

De 2), ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude, maigre compensation pour mon impardonnable retard.

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas les reviews...

* * *

Résumé (pour vous rafraîchir un peu la mémoire): Julie vient de quitter brusquement la maison des Potter après que Sirius lui ait avoué en aimer une autre.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Quand Harry rencontre Julie.

Après avoir marché près de vingt minutes droit devant moi, tête baissée et furieuse contre le vent qui me frigorifiait et me faisait couler les yeux, je me rendis soudainement compte que je n'allais nulle part. Enfin si, fatalement, cette route de campagne allait bien tôt ou tard me mener dans une quelconque bourgade, fort accueillante, je n'en doutais pas, mais ça n'allait pas beaucoup m'avancer. Comment avais-je pu être bête au point d'oublier que j'étais venue ici grâce au transplanage d'escorte ? Je n'avais évidemment qu'un vague souvenir du nom du patelin -Hollow quelque chose- (ce qui m'aidait particulièrement) et absolument aucune idée de où ça se trouvait par rapport à Manchester. D'ailleurs, je n'étais même plus sûre d'être encore en Angleterre.

Après en avoir longuement pesé le pour et le contre, j'en arrivai à la conclusion que me perdre volontairement au milieu de nulle part n'arrangerait pas mon problème. Il valait mieux ravaler mon orgueil et retourner penaude chez James et Lily, même si cela impliquait malheureusement que j'allais revoir Sirius. Je pivotai sur mes talons et repris ma marche en sens inverse me frictionnant énergiquement les bras pour combattre le froid qui me transperçait. Vu que nous étions le 30 juillet, je n'avais pas jugé utile de m'encombrer de ma parka, de mon cache-nez et de mes bottes fourrées, mais c'était sans compter la météo capricieuse des rosbifs. Cette erreur allait d'ailleurs s'avérer des plus funestes si, par malheur, je ne retrouvais pas mon chemin dans le blizzard. On me découvrirait alors au petit matin, morte de froid, les lèvres bleues et le regard inexpressif…

Je me pris un moment à rêvasser à ce que dirait Sirius en apprenant ma triste fin dont il serait, entre nous, l'unique responsable. Peut-être allait-il pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sur ma pauvre dépouille inanimée en répétant combien j'étais extraordinaire…Ou même me congeler dans une espèce de frigo à vitrine -genre Blanche-Neige- qu'il aménagerait dans son salon afin de pouvoir m'admirer jusqu'à sa mort, moi toujours éblouissante de beauté telle la reine des glaces et lui dépérissant à vue deuil sous le poids de ses sombres regrets ... Soudain, cette image assez plaisante, je l'avoue, se brisa en mille morceaux pour laisser la place à une autre qui me convenait nettement moins : Sirius n'assistant même pas à mon enterrement pour aller convoler en lune de miel avec « l'autre », lune de miel durant laquelle ils passeraient d'ailleurs leur temps à s'encanailler et à boire des cocktails fluos offerts par la maison…

Je cessai immédiatement de fantasmer sur ma propre mort et me reconcentrai sur le chemin que je devais emprunter pour revenir chez les Potter. Cela posait cependant problème car ma vision était sens cesse troublée par les larmes salées qui continuaient de rouler sur mes joues, bien que j'aie à présent le vent dans le dos. Ouais bon, je sais, moi aussi je pensais que j'en avais fini avec les pleurs et les grincements de dents mais il fallait croire que mes yeux avaient encore des choses à exprimer. Néanmoins, rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire encore un de ces communiqués barbants sur la façon dont mon cerveau gérait cette nouvelle crise parce que:

a° Ca commençait à devenir vraiment lassant vu que je ne pouvais pas vivre 24h d'affilée sans que mon équilibre sentimental ne subisse un 180° radical.

b° Il fallait aussi et surtout avouer que je n'en avais moi-même aucune idée…

c° Et enfin…Ouais, bon en fait, je ne pense pas avoir de c° mais dès que j'en tiens un je vous le fais savoir.

Plusieurs litres d'épanchement lacrymatoire plus tard, je me retrouvai devant une espèce de ferme qui n'avait rien à voir avec le manoir que j'avais quitté depuis un bon moment déjà. Pour couronner le tout, la ferme avait dû être abandonnée plusieurs siècles auparavant et il n'y avait pas d'autres formes d'habitations dans les parages. J'avais comme le sentiment de m'être un peu égarée…Oops…Je m'appelle Julie Timmers, j'ai 20 ans, le cœur en lambeau et je vais mourir de froid dans un champ au beau milieu de l'été…Riche programme n'est-ce pas ?

Pour la énième fois de la journée, je refis marche arrière et entre deux grelottements, j'essayai de profiter un peu du paysage. Je me demandai de combien mon QI avait pu subitement chuté pour que je ne sois même plus capable de retrouver un pauvre petit patelin dans un rayon de trois kilomètres alors que les saumons, eux, arrivaient chaque année à remonter carrément jusqu'au lieu de leur naissance…Je n'avais en fait qu'une seule explication plausible à cela : mon neurone de l'orientation avait dû subitement être mis hors service à cause du froid polaire qui régnait dans cette foutue campagne…Nous approchions d'une nouvelle ère de glaciation ou quoi ?

Soudain, une idée lumineuse vint m'effleurer l'esprit. Tôt ou tard, Lucy et les autres se rappelleraient mon existence et s'interrogeraient sur la façon dont j'avais bien pu quitter machintrucHollow. Une fois qu'ils se seraient souvenus de ce que je n'étais pas très douée pour le transplanage, morts d'inquiétude, ils accourraient immédiatement de tous côtés, munis de couvertures et de bouillottes. Bon, à la réflexion, je devrais peut-être retirer le « immédiatement », il leur faudrait bien une dizaine de minutes pour se remettre de leur fou rire et je ne pouvais même pas leur en vouloir car je me trouvais moi-même tout à fait ridicule.

Malheureusement pour moi, il était également possible que, ne m'ayant pas encore assez côtoyée pour se faire une idée de mon degré de stupidité, ils n'imaginaient même pas que j'aie pu me perdre dans la rase campagne et pensaient que j'avais tout simplement fait du stop ou pris un bus. Plus j'y pensais, plus cette hypothèse me semblait la bonne, toute personne normalement constituée se serait rendue immédiatement compte qu'elle ne savait pas où elle allait et serait aussitôt revenue demander de l'aide aux gens qu'elle venait de quitter. Mais non, Julie Timmers elle, il lui fallait vingt minutes avant de réaliser ce que n'importe qui comprenait en moins de trois secondes et évidemment, encore le triple pour seulement arriver à choper une grippe et une crampe au mollet droit. Pour ma défense, je dirai quand même que quand j'avais quitté le manoir Potter, j'avais en tête des soucis autres que la destination ou le paysage. Ensuite, il n'y avait certainement pas de bus dans ce bled introuvable et encore moins de voiture…

Si seulement les arbres n'étaient pas si touffus, j'aurais pu peut-être apercevoir un clocher ou une maison ou n'importe quel autre signe d'un village tout proche…Mais non, j'étais encerclée par une tripotée massive de chênes plusieurs fois centenaires qui m'empêchaient de me repérer mais qui par contre, laissait passer le vent glacial en toute impunité. Peut-être que si je grimpais sur l'un d'entre eux...Non, c'était stupide on n'était quand même pas dans Robin des bois et même si Belle Marianne y arrivait les doigts dans le nez – ceci n'était évidemment qu'une expression car étant donné son rang, Belle Marianne ne pouvait se permettre ce genre d'action en public – cela ne voulait en aucun cas dire que moi, je ne m'y casserais pas le cou. Opinion renforcée d'ailleurs par le fait que je tenais plus de Frère Toc que de Belle Marianne…

Non, il n'était sûrement pas nécessaire d'en arriver à de telles extrémités, il suffisait simplement que je revienne à l'endroit où j'avais tourné à droite et que je tourne à gauche car apparemment, je m'étais plantée à l'unique carrefour du coin. Pas très malin, je sais, mais au moins ça me permettrait de ne plus trop me gourrer de chemin, à condition bien entendu que je reconnaisse encore ma gauche de ma droite. Bon, en attendant que je rejoigne ce maudit carrefour, je n'avais plus qu'à compter les cailloux, occupation qui manquait un peu d'intérêt mais qui…AAAAAAAAh !

Pas de panique, je n'avais pas marché sur un serpent ni rencontré un sanglier, je venais simplement de tomber nez à nez avec une grande cape d'un noir d'encre…Oui, je sais c'était en fait beaucoup plus inquiétant qu'un cochon poilu mais il se trouvait que cette cape était habitée par un très vieux monsieur que j'aurais pu m'être au tapis en moins de deux s'il avait présenté des signes d'hostilité. Il ne m'était évidemment jamais venu à l'idée que si c'avait été un sorcier, moi et mon précieux uppercut droit aurions pu aller nous rhabiller…

-Bonjour monsieur, bredouillai-je en accrochant rapidement mon bon vieux sourire niais (ça faisait longtemps, hein ?) par-dessus mon expression d'effroi.

-Jour, grommela-t-il sans même me regarder.

Malgré son air peu encourageant, je décidai de sauter sur ma seule chance d'être tout à fait sûre de mon chemin.

-Dîtes, excusez-moi, mais je me demandais si je me dirigeais bien vers…euh…un village qui s'appelle euh machinmach-Hollow, dis-je en insistant uniquement sur les deux dernières syllabes.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant puis baragouina :

-Godric's Hollow ?

-Oui, fis-je comme si c'était ce que je venais de dire.

-C'pas par là…

-Pardon ?

-C'est d'laut' côté, c'pas compliqué, c't'jours tout droit, grogna-t-il en avalant la moitié des syllabes.

Pas compliqué, il était drôle lui…

-Vous êtes sûr ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

Le petit grognement qu'il émit d'en dessous sa cape me convainquit de ce que je n'avais pas trop intérêt à mettre en doute ses dires.

-Parfait, merci beaucoup, monsieur.

-Fitzgerald, Harry Fitzgerald, ajouta-t-il en pensant sans doute que son nom m'intéressait.

Tu voudrais pas mon numéro de téléphone, tant que tu y es mon p'tit père ? A l'air renfrogné qu'il avait en continuant son chemin, j'en jugeai que non…N'empêche, merci à toi Harry Fitzgerald, sans ton aide, je serais toujours en train de marcher dans le sens opposé. Mais bon….la politesse reste encore et toujours une valeur sûre, crois-moi.

J'attendis encore un instant qu'il soit à une vingtaine de mètres de moi, puis, pour la dernière fois de la journée, je revins sur mes pas. J'aurais bien voulu marcher rapidement pour désengourdir mes membres ankylosés mais je n'avais aucune envie de réduire la distance qui me séparait d'Harry. En fait, même sans marcher vite, cela s'avérait particulièrement difficile vu que ce dernier dévorait la route avec l'ardeur d'un cul-de-jatte. Heureusement, il ne tarda pas à tourner à droite et un bref coup d'œil dans cette direction quand je parvins à la hauteur du croisement me permit de dire que mon nouveau copain allait droit vers la ferme en ruine que je venais de quitter. J'avais donc eu l'honneur de rencontrer l'heureux propriétaire des lieux…

Après un très long moment pendant lequel j'avais passé la plupart du temps à me convaincre que mes pieds n'allaient pas tomber, j'aperçus enfin Godric's Hollow…Une fois, dans le village, je retrouvai sans trop de peine la maison de James et Lily (n'allez pas croire par là que j'avais fait de remarquables progrès en orientation, c'était tout simplement la seule grosse maison du bled) et, après seulement deux heures d'absence, je sonnai à la porte. J'entendis des bruits de pas précipités qui venaient dans ma direction et c'est un James tout émoustillé qui vint m'ouvrir.

-Oh, salut Julie, entre vite ! Tu tombes à pic !

Oulà, ils avaient fêté ma disparition avec des litres de pinard ou quoi ?

-Euh…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Eh ben, je sais pas, je pense que le bébé arrive.

-Pardon ?

-Oui, c'était pas prévu au programme…

Puis soudain, l'air béat de James se transforma en une expression d'extrême angoisse.

-…Je sais pas ce que trafiquent ces foutus médicomages, ça fait bien dix minutes qu'on les a appelés.

-Ils se sont peut-être perdus, hasardai-je.

-Arrête, ils ne sont pas cons à ce point-là.

Puis soudain, l'euphorie le reprit et il me poussa dans le salon où, ô joie, une grande flambée crépitait dans la cheminée. Remus, assis dans un fauteuil, me jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif, apparemment plus surpris que James de me voir là. Je n'ai par contre aucune idée de comment me regarda Sirius vu que je m'appliquais à éviter tous regards dans sa direction.

-On te manquait à ce point-là ? Demanda Remus très à-propos.

-Eh ben, en fait, j'ai cherché désespérément un arrêt de bus et…je n'en ai finalement pas trouvé, voilà quoi.

Ouais je sais, à mon plus grand dam, ma glande hypertrophiée de l'excuse foireuse avait oublié de geler en même temps que mon neurone de l'orientation. J'eus l'impression que Remus me regardait un peu comme une débile mentale mais je pense que c'était plus de la compassion qu'autre chose. A mon avis, Sirius avait déjà dû leur annoncer ses prochaines fiançailles avec…« l'autre ».

-Bon, ben je vais aller voir si elles n'ont pas besoin d'aide là-haut.

-Bonne idée, nous on s'est fait sauvagement rejetés de par notre condition d'homme.

Je montai rapidement les escaliers, sentant cruellement dans mon dos la brûlure du regard de Sirius. Une fois à l'étage, je m'affalai contre le mur et dus me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas recommencer à jouer les madeleines. Mon cœur battait beaucoup trop vite et je fermai les yeux pour essayer de reprendre mon souffle. Le revoir était beaucoup plus difficile que je l'avais imaginé. Après m'être recomposée un visage qui respirait l'épanouissement et la joie de vivre, j'allais me diriger vers la chambre de Lily quand plusieurs « pop » sonores retentirent au rez-de-chaussée. Apparemment, une équipe de médicomages venait de transplaner dans le salon. J'allai avertir Lucy et Lily et avant même d'avoir eu à rendre des comptes sur ma présence, je me retrouvai dans une petite salle blanche pareille à celle dans laquelle j'avais, l'an passé, attendu avec Remus les résultats de l'opération de Lucy.

Tout le monde s'assit autour d'une table entièrement recouverte par des magazines de grossesse mis à part James qui, extrêmement nerveux, sautillait un peu partout en regardant avec des regards impatients la porte derrière laquelle Lily avait disparu. Après lui avoir assuré que son bébé n'arriverait pas dans la seconde, Remus parvint à le faire asseoir tandis que je commençais rapidement une conversation avec Lucy pour éviter de devoir parler à Sirius. Au bout d'un moment, malheureusement, celle qui se disait ma meilleure amie eut une irrésistible envie de parler de Dieu sait quoi à son mari et m'exclut de la conversation. Comme je n'avais aucune envie de participer au monologue qu'entretenait Sirius avec James, je me saisis d'un des magazines qui trônaient sur la table et m'instruisis pendant ce qui me sembla une éternité, sur la meilleure façon de langer, de baigner, de nourrir, de poudrer, de coucher et de défenestrer un nourrisson.

Quand je fus sûre d'avoir épluché entièrement le « Bébémag », le «Prémaman », le «Chaud devant, bébé entrebâille la fente » et le « Je m'occupe de mon enfant avec amour et tendresse », je relevai enfin les yeux de mes revues et rencontrai malencontreusement le regard bleu nuit de Sirius qui était apparemment posé sur moi depuis va savoir combien de temps. Je m'en détournai aussitôt avant de virer écrevisse et constatai avec surprise que Peter Pettigrow nous avait rejoints. Un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule m'apprit qu'il était déjà près de 11h du soir. Inutile de dire que James avait depuis longtemps abandonné sa chaise et qu'il se ruait à présent sur chaque infirmière qui avait le malheur de passer la porte. Il n'y avait plus que nous dans la salle d'attente et Lucy dormait appuyée sur l'épaule de Remus qui, lui, essayait tant bien que mal de participer à la conversation de Peter sans que cette dernière ne tombe par terre.

J'aurais bien voulu en faire autant mais je n'avais pas d'épaule contre laquelle m'appuyer. Mon regard ne put s'empêcher de dévier à nouveau vers Sirius qui s'était, assez stupidement d'ailleurs, placé juste en face de moi. Ce dernier contemplait à présent la moquette grise avec tellement d'insistance que cette dernière menaçait de prendre feu. Rêveusement, je détaillai un instant son beau visage avec application, il dut le remarquer car j'eus tout juste le temps d'attraper un autre magazine pour éviter son regard inquisiteur. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai dû cligner des yeux un peu trop longtemps car quand je les rouvris, la pendule indiquait presque 1 heure du matin et Lucy me tapotait gentiment l'épaule.

-Que…Quoi ? demandai-je hébétée en remarquant que tout le monde s'était levé.

Le cri de joie qui s'éleva de derrière la porte me répondit. Apparemment, le bébé venait enfin de se décider à naître. James revint vers nous en ouvrant les battants de la porte d'un geste triomphal, tout comme si c'était lui qui venait de mettre l'enfant au monde.

-Et alors ? Demanda vivement Sirius.

-C'est un garçon !

-Ouille aïe aïe, chaud devant les filles un second séducteur est né ! Lança joyeusement Lucy.

Après avoir tous été embrasser l'heureux père, nous essuyâmes une bonne dizaine de refus entêtés de l'infirmière en chef qui persistait à nous interdire l'entrée de la chambre :

-Je suis désolée mais Mrs Evans à besoin de repos, seul le père est autorisé à entrer, répétait-elle inlassablement d'une voix de plus en plus aiguë.

-Mais je suis le parrain ! Implora Sirius.

-Et moi la marraine ! Insista Lucy.

-Et moi, le mari de la marraine !

-Désolée mais ce sont les ordres, trancha la voix ferme de l'infirmière qui coinça son corps massif dans le chambranle de la porte.

Je me demandai d'ailleurs si elle ne prenait pas de gros risques. Rien n'indiquait qu'elle arriverait à s'en dégager et nous ne pourrions alors voir Lily et le bébé qu'une fois que les pompiers l'auraient décoincée de là, à l'aide de forceps.

-J'ai une idée, s'écria James, qui sur le coup de l'émotion n'arrivait pas à garder un timbre de voix normale, je vais vous l'apporter !

Il s'avança vers la porte, se désigna du doigt et déclara à l'infirmière :

-Je suis le père.

Devant de tels arguments, celle-ci dut se résoudre à lui céder le passage, ce qu'elle parvint à faire sans produire l'horrible bruit de succion auquel je m'attendais mais je soutiens néanmoins que sa silhouette avait gardé la forme rectangulaire du chambranle.

Quand James revint quelques instants plus tard en tenant dans ses bras un magnifique bébé qui dormait à poings fermés, tout le monde se précipita vers lui afin d'admirer Potter junior de plus près. Oui, je sais, j'ai dit tout le monde, ce qui m'inclue obligatoirement dans le lot. J'avoue d'ailleurs que j'étais une des premières à me battre pour le prendre dans mes bras.

Après avoir fait un arrêt sur chacune des chaises qui me précédaient, le bébé, maintenant bien réveillé, finit par atterrir sur mes genoux. Je m'attendris un instant sur ses petits cheveux déjà très noirs et ses petites mains aux ongles minuscules, toute prête à babiller gaiement, exactement comme j'avais toujours trouvé stupide de le faire. Mais soudain, quelque chose me perturba :

-En fait James, vous l'avez appelé comment ?

Tout le monde se retourna alors vers lui, attendant avec impatience la réponse.

Mais James avait étonnement pâli.

-Oops…

On s'entreregarda tous avant d'éclater de rire bruyamment .

-Ok, p'tit bout, on ne t'appelle pas, murmurai-je au nourrisson.

-En fait, bredouilla James, en se grattant maladroitement l'arrière du crâne, on pensait avoir encore une bonne semaine devant nous…

-J'ai une idée, fit Lucy, en se levant. On va écrire chacun sur un bout de papier un prénom, un qu'on aime bien pas un ridicule, précisa-t-elle en regardant avec insistance Sirius. Puis James ira les porter à Lily et ils choisiront ensemble.

-Merci, fit ce dernier, soulagé.

D'un petit coup de baguette, il fit apparaître cinq petits bouts de papier devant chacun et nous laissa réfléchir un moment.

Personnellement, je n'avais aucun prénom de garçon en tête, à part celui de Sirius évidemment, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Je me retournai la cervelle dans tous les sens mais la zone « prénoms potables de garçon » était apparemment en plein bug. Je relevai la tête et vit que tous les autres étaient déjà en train de rendre leurs papiers. Ah, si on ne m'avait pas laissée errer trois heures durant dans la froidure, je serais peut-être encore en possession de toutes mes facultés intellectuelles. Encore heureux que Harry Fitzgerald avait croisé mon chemin sinon je n'osais même pas imaginer quelle autre de mes zones corticales aurait pu…Soudain, je m'arrêtai brusquement…mais c'est bien sûr !…Harry Fitzgerald…Harry…Bingo ! C'était peut-être pas extraordinaire mais c'était quand même un prénom masculin et je n'en demandais pas plus pour l'instant.

Je me levai rapidement et tendis mon papier à James qui parcourait déjà ceux qu'il avait en main.

-Sirius, on avait dit un seul prénom…

-Vous n'aurez qu'à mettre des tirets entre chaque et ça sera très bien…

-A d'accord….Hylarion-Bozo-Athanase Potter…L'est bien parti dans la vie c't enfant-là…Bon, je vais montrer tout ça à Lily.

James dérangea à nouveau l'infirmière et disparut derrière la porte. Quand il revint, une bonne demi-heure plus tard, il reprit le bébé des mains de son parrain, et le regarda un instant amoureusement, semblant avoir perdu le fil de ses pensées.

Lucy, toussa discrètement pour le rappeler à la réalité mais je pense que le coup de coude de Sirius fut plus efficace.

-Ah…hum…oui…pardon.

-Alors ? Il s'appelle comment ? Le pressa Lucy.

-J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter, dit-il en soulevant délicatement son fils à hauteur de sa tête…Harry James Potter !

J'eus alors un hoquet de surprise particulièrement bruyant qui m'attira les regards curieux de l'assemblée. D'à travers mon fou rire, je leur fis un petit signe de la main pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas…Pourvu qu'on ne dise jamais à cet enfant quelle était l'origine de son patronyme afin qu'il ne m'attente pas un procès. Harry Potter…Ouais pas trop mal…J'espère seulement que tu ne tiendras pas trop de ton homonyme, mon vieux…

Après avoir remis le petit Harry ainsi que nos félicitations à Lily, nous descendîmes tous prendre un dernier verre à la cafétéria. L'ambiance était au rendez-vous et je dois avouer que même si, ô sort cruel, Sirius s'était placé juste à côté de moi, je m'amusais très bien.

Au moment où James se mettait debout sur la table pour accompagner Mick Jaeger dans «Angie », Lucy et Remus déclarèrent qu'il était temps pour eux de partir, me laissant le choix entre ces différentes issues :

-Demander à James de me raccompagner plus tard par transplanage d'escorte bien qu'il n'ait pas l'air très en état.

-Demander la même chose à Sirius.

-Retenter une équipée sauvage dans le blizzard.

-Quitter la soirée en pleine effervescence en compagnie de Lucy et Remus.

Même si je n'avais pas vraiment envie de partir si tôt, surtout parce que je n'étais pas sûre de revoir Sirius un jour, c'était bien évidemment la quatrième proposition que j'avais cochée.

Au moment où je me levais, James sauta à terre et supplia Lucy et Remus de choisir avec lui une dernière chanson près du juke-box. Peter s'attardant près du buffet, je restai donc seule avec Sirius. Coup monté ou coup du sort ? Je dirais coup foireux, sans aucun doute…

Après quelques minutes où je feignis assez mal la catatonie, je ne sais pourquoi mais les mots que j'avais gardés en moi toute l'après-midi se décidèrent enfin à sortir.

-Elle s'appelle comment ? Demandai-je assez maladroitement en triturant la nappe.

Sirius tourna vers moi un regard indéchiffrable.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-C'est vrai, ça n'avance à rien.

Il eut un soupir douloureux mais ne dit rien de plus, j'avais comme l'impression que mes questions l'embêtaient.

-Tu as donc enfin trouvé la femme de ta vie?

-Je…Oui.

-Tant mieux alors…Elle a de la chance…

Là, je me mordais la langue à sang pour interdire à mes yeux de déborder…Ce que je pouvais être pathétique…

Je jetai un regard rapide derrière moi, les trois autres n'allaient pas tarder à revenir. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je m'approchai un peu plus de lui.

-Est-ce que je peux…juste une dernière fois… ?

Et avant même d'entendre la réponse, je penchai légèrement la tête et l'embrassai. C'était tendre et doux…et salé aussi car mes larmes avaient fini par avoir raison de moi. Un parfait baiser d'adieu qui me confirmait l'importance de ce que je venais de perdre. A contrecoeur, je finis par retirer doucement sa main de ma hanche, laissant ce geste m'imprégner comme une longue et profonde déchirure.

-Au revoir, Sirius.

Et sans ajouter un mot de plus, je rejoignis Lucy et Remus qui m'aidèrent à transplaner jusque chez moi.


	9. Où l'on se fait squatter

Chapitre 9 : Où l'on se fait squatter.

Pffiou ! Je m'appuyai contre une étagère, épuisée et incrédule à la fois. J'y étais enfin arrivée… Et ce, rajoutai-je après un bref coup d'œil dans le miroir à pied, sans y laisser un seul morceau ! Depuis mon retour en France, deux semaines auparavant, j'avais quitté mon p'tit kot pourri, avait acheté un super appart trop grand et venais de terminer d'y transvaser toutes mes affaires… En fait, c'était pas vraiment que mon ancienne piaule ne me plaisait plus mais j'avais soudainement éprouvé l'envie irrépressible de changer de décor. De plus, mes parents m'ayant laissé une fortune assez confortable, je m'étais dit que, pour une fois, je pouvais bien jouer un peu à la p'tite bourgeoise bêcheuse. Je m'étais donc achetée aussi sec un joli cinq pièces, dont deux dans lesquelles je ne mettrais probablement les pieds que pour prendre les poussières, et encore, dans l'hypothétique hypothèse d'une folie de grand ménage printanière. J'avais lu quelque part que cette frénésie d'achat portait le nom de « crise de la quarantaine », mais j'étais théoriquement vingt ans trop jeune pour ça.

Enfin bref, quoi qu'il en soit, je venais de terminer de déballer mes cartons et de tout ranger en un temps record pour quelqu'un qui considérait l'ordre comme un manque de personnalité et le rangement comme la pire des calamités. Très fière de moi, je m'offris une demi plaquette de chocolat et puis, comme j'avais peur de faire une crise de foie en boulottant l'autre moitié, je me mis à préparer le souper, pour m'occuper. Mais là, je tenais à préciser que quand je disais préparer, ce n'était pas simplement pousser sur le bouton de la minuterie du four à micro-ondes, ah non non non, je parlais d'émincer les oignons, de peler les pommes de terre et tout et tout et tout. Mais malgré mon étrange habileté à faire cramer tout ce qui me passait entre les mains, une heure plus tard, la bouffe était déjà fin prête et je me retrouvai à nouveau complètement désœuvrée, sans savoir quoi faire de mes dix doigts, dont les trois-quarts étaient à présent recouverts de petits sparadraps avec des dinosaures dessus. Ben oui, émincer les oignons finalement ça coupait et puis, moi je trouvais ça plutôt chouette. Je parlais bien sûr des petits dinosaures jaunes qui me faisaient des clins d'œil, pas du fait de me scarifier, hein.

Mais bref, je n'avais strictement plus rien à faire: ni brol à ranger, ni cours à réviser, ni sac de sable sur lequel cogner et dehors, la météo était, tiens quelle surprise, complètement daubesque. Désespérée, j'allai jusqu'à caresser un instant l'idée de tout faire tomber des étagères pour tout ranger à nouveau mais je n'avais quand même pas été jusqu'à virer maso. Vaincue, je me laissai tomber lourdement dans un fauteuil, au milieu de mon salon trop bien rangé et ne pus empêcher plus longtemps les évènements de la semaine dernière d'affluer dans mon cerveau. Pourtant, j'y avais résisté jusque là, chassant efficacement d'un coup de balai ou de carnets de chèques chaque intrusion de Sirius dans ma p'tite tête de dépressive. Mais là, c'était trop tard, et c'était chiant parce que ça allait encore tout mouiller mes yeux.

Je ressortis donc mon inséparable pilon et recommençai à broyer mes idées noires. Et puis, quand j'eus fini de disséquer la situation sous tous les angles, chaque petit trait incisif de mon scalpel m'ayant arraché quelques sanglots, il me sembla à nouveau que quelque chose m'avait échappé dans l'histoire, en plus du prétendant bien évidemment. Mais comme je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus, je m'emparai de la fin de ma plaquette de chocolat et tentai de retrouver un peu de réconfort dans la posture désinvolte de mes petits diplodocus safran qui affichaient leur bonheur écoeurant sur mes phalanges. C'était quand même incroyable que je me mette dans des états pareils pour un mec avec qui je n'étais jamais réellement sortie. En toute logique, on ne peut souffrir d'une rupture que si on a bel et bien rompu, or il n'y avait pas eu grand-chose à rompre. Par conséquent, je souffrais non pas d'une « rupture » mais d'une « crise de frustration quant à la période qui aurait pu s'écouler avant la rupture dont je me disais souffrir ». Mais bon, on n'allait pas commencer à jouer sur les mots.

Soudain, Sirius apparut devant moi, sur mon tapis bariolé, en plein milieu de la superbe tache bleue centrale qui m'avait décidée à l'acheter. Je lui demandai d'une voix ensommeillée ce qu'il faisait là mais il ne me répondit que par un petit sourire triste, vraiment très craquant. Il se mit à genoux au pied du fauteuil dans lequel j'étais toujours couchée et me demanda pardon en embrassant mes paumes. Puis, tout en gardant ses yeux tristes dans les miens, il se releva et resta longtemps debout devant moi sans bouger. Mais d'un coup, la sonnette fraîchement installée à l'entrée de mon appart retentit et j'ouvris brusquement les yeux. Je contemplai, toujours un peu embrumée, l'endroit où Sirius s'était tenu quelques secondes auparavant et qui était à présent complètement désert. Je clignai des yeux avec force pour me remettre les idées en place et leur intimer l'ordre de ne pas se remplir bêtement d'eau. Je me levai et allai ouvrir avec le fol espoir qu'il pouvait toujours s'agir de Sirius. C'est avec une déception que j'espérais discrète, que je découvris sur le seuil, Lucy et Remus.

Comme, en fait, leur présence sur le pas de ma porte était des plus inattendues, je me composai rapidement une expression de pure surprise. «Oh salut, comment vous allez, si j'm'attendais! » et tout le tralala puis, une bise chaleureuse pour chacun et hop là, ma diversion était créée. Mais vu la tronche que tirait Lucy, elle, par contre, ne devait pas être très très heureuse d'être ici. Je les invitai chaleureusement à entrer et entamai la conversation en leur demandant gentiment ce qu'ils foutaient ici. Après m'avoir expliqué leur périple pour obtenir ma nouvelle adresse que j'avais oubliée de leur faire parvenir -oups-, ils en vinrent plus ou moins rapidement aux faits. C'est là que Lucy, qui jusque là n'avait pas dit un mot, se manifesta davantage en jetant notamment des regards foudroyants à son mari.

-Pour ne rien te cacher, continua Remus, la situation dans laquelle se trouve le monde des sorciers est passée de catastrophique à apocalyptique. On ne peut plus sortir de chez nous sans prendre un nombre incalculable de précaution, on ne sait plus avoir une confiance absolue en personne…J'appréhende même chaque jour de rentrer chez moi tellement j'ai peur de voir flotter au-dessus de la maison la marque des ténèbres. Depuis que les mages noirs assassinent à tour de bras,…

-N'exagère pas, tu veux ! Intervint Lucy d'un ton plus que désagréable.

Alors là, j'avais failli en tomber raide comme un cierge. Si Lucy, qui depuis ses 4 ans était surnommée « la catastropheuse », se mettait à trouver presque utopique la vie que leur menait une bande de dégénérés encagoulés, alors, il ne faudrait pas s'étonner de voir débarquer sous peu une horde de marsupilamis bleus en plein milieu de mon salon pour un thé dansant.

-Je n'exagère rien et tu le sais très bien !

-Bien sûr que si. Je suis bien d'accord qu'il y a un certain risque mais c'est à moi de décider si je veux le prendre ou non. Tu n'es pas mon père, j'te signale.

-Peut-être mais je suis ton mari et c'est mon droit de vouloir prendre soin de toi !

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais tu auras justement du mal à veiller sur moi si tu m'expédies à 3000 bornes de toi ! Et puis, Lily reste bien près de James, elle.

-Lily est auror, sa place est au cœur du combat, c'est elle qui a fait ce choix !

-Dis tout de suite que moi je suis inutile !

-Je n'ai pas dit ça mais tu n'as pas reçu une formation suffisante pour te défendre efficacement. Tu mourrais immédiatement et je n'y survivrais pas, tu le sais très bien ! Et n'oublie pas que Lily et James sont infiniment mieux protégés que nous avec le Fidelitas.

-J'en peux rien moi si Dumbledore les a jugé plus important que nous.

-Il avait ses raisons, tu as entendu parler de la prophétie oui ou non ?

Youhou ! Y a quelqu'un ? J'avais très envie d'agiter un drapeau blanc au-dessus de ma tête pour leur signaler que je n'avais rien imprimé de ce qu'ils venaient de dire. De toute évidence, ils avaient fait le trajet jusqu' ici pour que j'arbitre l'une de leur dispute mais je ne savais toujours pas si je devais couronner celui qui prononçait le plus de mots incompréhensibles, celui qui criait le plus fort ou celui qui tournait le plus en rond.

-Et puis comment tu veux que j'aide l'Ordre si je ne fais que penser à toi ? Reprit Remus.

-Donc si je comprends bien, tu m'éloignes de toi pour ne plus avoir la pénible tâche de penser à moi. Loin des yeux, loin des cœurs, c'est ça ! Eh ben, d'accord, je reste ici. Chouette façon de te débarrasser de moi, très élégant c'est vrai, désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à comprendre !

Remus et moi la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Je n'avais peut-être rien suivi à l'affaire mais j'avais quand même écouté assez pour comprendre de quelle façon Lucy venait de retourner la situation. Pas très Lucyesque tout ça d'ailleurs. Je levai brusquement ma main genre gamine sur les bancs de l'école primaire et leur demandai :

-Euh, je voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais je viens faire quoi dans l'histoire, moi ?

Tous deux se retournèrent vers moi et je crus voir briller au-dessus de leur tête un petit encart clignotant avec « mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là cette conne ? » écrit dessus.

Pendant un long moment durant lequel je me sentis bête comme la lune, ils continuèrent à me dévisager en silence. Puis, le gentil Remus se décida enfin à me sortir de dedans ma merde et m'expliqua tout, lentement et calmement, ce qui était plutôt heureux vu que j'avais fini par choper une crampe au cerveau à force d'essayer de comprendre leur embrouille.

En fait, Remus faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix, non non, c'était pas une secte mais bien une espèce de coalition contre le côté obscur de la force…euh, de la sorcellerie pardon, et Lucy, fille de moldus qui plus est, devenait de ce fait une cible de choix pour les crétins encagoulés qui aimaient bien s'en prendre aux proches de ses principaux ennemis. Alors, j'en arrivais au trognon de leur pomme de discorde, Remus avait sommé Lucy de venir se planquer chez moi en France jusqu'à ce que les choses se tassent. Mais ça, ça plaisait pas du tout à ma Luce qui voyait plutôt ce retranchement comme la plus lâche des désertions et qui ne pouvait supporté l'idée d'être loin de son Remus.

J'étais contente qu'on me demande enfin mon avis dans cette histoire. Ben oui, c'était quand même pas si évident que ça que j'allais accepter l'incrustation de Lucy dans ma p'tite vie. Si ? Bon peut-être un peu c'est vrai. Enfin bref, c'est avec joie que j'acceptai la proposition de Remus et comme je ne demandais pas mieux que d'avoir ma meilleure amie 24 heures sur 24 à mes côtés, je la forçai même à revenir à la raison. Vu que nous étions deux contre un à prôner, plutôt bien d'ailleurs (pensai-je en me lançant quelques pâquerettes) l'urgence de son déménagement et que de toutes façons, nous avions raison, Lucy capitula assez rapidement.

Je les laissai se parler encore un peu en privé dans ma chambre, puis Remus transplana en promettant de repasser bientôt et Lucy, qui avait réussi à garder ses yeux relativement secs jusque là, s'effondra. Pendant un long moment, je la laissai ruiner ma moquette tranquillement en lui tapotant le dos puis brusquement, je me relevai et claquai dans mes mains. Je la forçai à se relever et la fourrai dans un manteau, je l'emmenai ensuite au resto puis au ciné et une fois rentrées à l'appartement, je parvins même à la faire rire avec ma bonne vieille mais largement usée, imitation de Marlon Brando. Puis je tirai un matelas à côté du mien et nous commençâmes à parler de tout et de rien, comme au bon vieux temps, en la compagnie de Ben et Jerry, deux lascars qui, bien qu'ennemis jurés de notre ligne, étaient les meilleurs reconstructeurs de sourire et de moral que je connaissais.

Malgré les raisons qui étaient à l'origine de nos retrouvailles, j'avais à nouveau l'impression d'avoir dix ans, et c'était bien.


	10. Où l'amour ne compte pas pour des

Chapitre 10 : Où l'amour ne compte pas pour des cacahuètes.

Je tournai la clé dans la serrure, d'abord en m'acharnant de toutes mes forces sur le côté droit, puis enfin dans le bon sens comme finit par me le suggérer Lucy entre deux éclats de rire. On se traîna ensuite jusqu'au canapé, qui s'affaissa dangereusement en recevant brutalement le poids de nos deux corps secoués par le même fou rire.

Non, non, détrompez-vous, ce n'étaient pas là les affres de l'alcool mais ceux d'une séance intensive de «visionnage à l'œil ». Je vous en explique le principe : on entre d'abord dans un cinéma quelconque comme le commun des mortels (c'est-à-dire en passant par le guichet puis la cafete pour les inévitables pop-corn) puis on profite du film en essayant de mâchouiller le plus discrètement possible. Ce n'est que par la suite que Lucy et moi différons du bas peuple, nous transformant pour l'occasion en déesses de la fraude subtiles et ingénieuses, car, au lieu de suivre pépère la file qui s'évacue doucement par les côtés, nous nous laissons glisser le long de nos sièges afin d'échapper au regard inquisiteur de l'ouvreur. Quand les lumières s'éteignent à nouveau, nos têtes émergent alors tels deux champignons des fauteuils rouges sang et nous sommes parées pour la séance suivante. Dégoulinant d'habileté, dix ans d'expérience, système breveté, le « visionnage à l'œil », y avait que ça de vrai…CQFD

-Cinq en une seule journée, j'y crois pas ! Lançai-je en comptant sur le bout de mes doigts

-Record battu, non ?

-Eh oui, camarade, avec l'âge on s'améliore, qu'y voulez-vous…

-Et must du must, on n'a même pas payé le prix plein à l'entrée.

-C'est rassurant de voir qu'on peut encore nous donner quinze ans.

-Faut dire que nos gloussements idiots aidaient un peu.

Je baillai lentement et profondément, genre hippopotame dans sa flaque de vase, sans même prendre la peine de foutre ma main devant. C'était en effet terriblement physique de passer toute sa journée sur une banquette de cinéma. Pour ma défense, j'évoquerai le film de la troisième séance qui ne s'adressait qu'à un public relativement restreint. Ben oui, un vieux coréen noir et blanc sous-titré en chinois, ça ne pouvait pas forcément parler à tout le monde.

Ca faisait à peu près un mois que Lucy et Remus avaient débarqué dans mon salon. Depuis, ce dernier était déjà passé quelquefois en coup de vent pour saluer sa femme et nous rapporter les dernières nouvelles du front. Lucy s'était très vite remise du déshonneur de sa « désertion forcée » et jusqu'ici, on pouvait résumer la situation par trois mots : bouffe, cinoche et bidonnage. Autant dire que j'avais profité de la présence de Lucy en France pour la cultiver et la sensibiliser aux principes moraux du digne et fier hexagone.

Ce qu'il y avait de pas mal dans cette cohabitation, à part bien sûr le fait de me fêler les côtes à force de rire et de me rapprocher à nouveau de Luce, c'était que je ne pensais plus jamais à Sirius. Enfin, oui bon, peut-être bien encore un tout petit peu. Mais uniquement par micro-flashs, hein. Par exemple aujourd'hui, quand j'avais pensé que l'acteur principal d'un de nos cinq films lui ressemblait vachement et que je m'étais demandée si l'actrice, avec laquelle il partageait l'affiche, ressemblait, quant à elle, à la greluche avec qui Sirius devait à présent partager son lit. En tout cas, elle ne me ressemblait pas, à moi. Et pas uniquement à cause de la couleur des cheveux si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Un stupide bruit de je ne sais pas trop quoi vint bêtement m'interrompre dans mes réflexions physionomistes. Je tournai la tête un peu dans tous les sens pour voir d'où ça venait mais Lucy, dont les traits s'étaient subitement figés, regardait déjà fixement par la fenêtre.

-Quoi ? Demandai-je, juste pour voir si elle n'avait pas été changée en statue de sel.

-C'est un hibou.

-Ah…oui, tiens. Dis, depuis quand au juste t'as peur des oiseaux, toi ?

-C'est sûrement Remus, murmura-t-elle horrifiée.

-Ah non, je ne pense pas qu'ils se ressembl…oh…

Je venais de me souvenir de l'étrange moyen de communication de mes copains sorciers. C'était pas un simple hibou, c'était un hibou messager avec un message –sans blague…

-Vas voir ce que c'est, moi j'ose pas, souffla-t-elle en remontant ses jambes contre son menton.

-Mais, je ne sais pas comment ça marche moi, un hibou, et si je le froisse en ne chipotant pas là où il faut ?

Bon, d'après l'expression de Lucy, ce n'était pas le genre de situation que l'on pouvait détendre avec une petite feinte pourrie.

J'ouvris la fenêtre et finis par trouver la lettre qu'il transportait. En fait, j'aurais eu du mal de ne pas la voir vu que le hibou n'était pas beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, mais bon. Les doigts tremblants, je la décachetai rapidement, Lucy m'ayant évidemment communiqué son angoisse.

-Elle est de Remus, dis-je précipitamment afin de lui permettre de respirer à nouveau.

Le fait qu'elle soit écrite par Remus n'excluant pas la mort tragique de Sirius, je la parcourus nerveusement d'un bout à l'autre. (Mais je n'étais, à part ça, plus du tout censée penser à lui bien sûr.)

-Il nous invite toi et moi à une soirée au QG, lançai-je soulagée.

-Au QG de l'ordre du phoenix, je suppose ? Demanda Lucy en aspirant de grandes bouffées d'air.

-Ouais, mais il précise pas où c'est. Ce qui risque d'ailleurs d'être assez problématique ajouté au fait que ni toi, ni moi n'avons le droit de le savoir.

-Attends, file-moi ça, il a dû forcément rajouter quelque chose…

Je lui tendis la lettre, légèrement désappointée vu la confiance limitée que Lucy plaçait en mes aptitudes à lire une lettre de cinq lignes.

-Ah, fit-elle triomphante, regarde, il y a un code dans le PS : « L'écriture vous porte au loin »

Ah ouais bien sûr…dans le PS. Moi qui avais cru que c'était une figure de style pour dire qu'il se rapprochait de nous en écrivant… Je devais être trop littéraire ou trop romantique, l'un n'excluant pas l'autre. Pauvre fille, va. Mais bon, il fallait aussi avouer que même si Lucy y avait vu un code dès la première seconde, moi, pour ma part, je n'avais toujours pas percuté.

-La lettre fait office de porte-au-loin, il suffira que je l'active avant de partir, précisa-t-elle, dans le but sans doute de m'éclairer un peu.

-Euh…oui bien sûr, un porte-au…euh…chose…. Très ingénieux, vraiment.

* * *

Une fois remise du trajet et après avoir vérifié trois fois qu'aucun crochet ne s'était fiché dans mon nombril, je me fis entraîner par Lucy à travers la pièce bondée, afin de me présenter à tout ce qui croisait notre chemin et accessoirement, de trouver son mari. 

J'avais lu qu'il s'agissait d'une petite fête en l'honneur d'une bagarre qui avait bien tourné pour les aurors et forcément très mal pour les autres. Les épouses avaient été invitées à se joindre à leur mari et vice-versa, pour célébrer l'évènement. Personnellement, je ne voyais pas bien de qui j'étais censée être l'épouse, mais bon, Remus avait tenu à ce que je vienne et puis, les zakouskis avaient l'air vraiment sympas.

Lucy trouva rapidement Remus et se jeta à son cou, toute pudeur envolée. S'en suivit par après une discussion animée sur le côté obscur de la sorcellerie avec trois ou quatre autres chapeaux pointus (turlututu). Après avoir refoulé par trois fois un énorme bâillement particulièrement déplacé, je renonçai finalement à jamais comprendre une conversation technique entre sorciers et m'esquivai discrètement avant de leur rejouer la scène de l'hippopotame dans sa flaque vaseuse.

C'était pas du tout que leurs problèmes ne m'intéressaient pas, loin de là. J'y aurais même prêté une oreille attentive s'ils ne s'étaient pas obstinés à employer savamment des mots dont je ne comprenais pas le sens. Une phrase épurée de toutes ces expressions barbares donnait quelque chose comme : « Et c'est là que le "..." est arrivé à pénétrer dans le "..." juste avant qu'un "..." lui fasse une "..." très bien exécutée ». Je ne doutais en aucun cas du sérieux de cette phrase mais remplacez respectivement chaque trou par les mots « curé ; cardinal ; enfant de coeur ; petite gâterie »… Scabreux non ? Evidemment, j'avais quand même compris qu'on parlait de quelqu'un (gentil ou méchant, allez savoir…) qui avait réussi à entrer dans un endroit top secret et qu'un autre quelqu'un l'avait brutalement immobilisé. Mais bon, vous conviendrez quand même que ce n'était pas franchement évident, si ?

Je me laissai tomber lourdement sur une chaise, à proximité d'un bol de cacahuètes judicieusement oublié sur une table. Prise de pitié pour ces pauvres petites bêtes dont plus personne ne voulait, je m'emparai du ravier et me mis en tête de me faire un gentil re-make de « la grande bouffe » en les dévorant toutes, sans exception et sans pitié. Un suicide aux cacahuètes…Hum, l'idée était plutôt plaisante…

Je balayai un instant la pièce du regard mais mis à part Lucy, Remus et Peter, que je venais d'apercevoir un peu plus loin, je ne connaissais absolument personne. Avec un soupir désespéré, je rabaissai la tête et cherchai un quelconque réconfort auprès de ma colonie de cacahuètes légèrement décimée. Malheureusement, elles étaient plutôt du genre rancunier.

Mais où était Sirius, bordel ?

Oops…Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais de m'entendre dire dans ma tête (bizarre, je sais). Alors comme ça, j'avais définitivement rayé Sirius de ma vie, hein ? Intéressant comme théorie mais assez peu convainquant si j'arrêtais une seconde de me mentir à moi-même (ça y est, cette fois c'est sûr, c'est un début de schizophrénie…). Il suffisait de regarder le temps que j'avais passé à choisir ma tenue, à me coiffer, à me maquiller et à me parfumer. Trois heures. Et encore, en arrondissant par défaut. Un comble, non, pour quelqu'un qui ne se coiffe ni ne se maquille jamais ? Et tout ça pour rien en plus puisque cet empaffé n'avait même pas daigné nous honorer de sa présence, à moins bien sûr qu'il ne soit à l'étage avec l'autre allumeuse…Pétasse, va.

Pffff, chienne de vie…et en plus ces maudites cacahuètes me restaient sur l'estomac. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher plus longtemps, je scrutai à nouveau la foule dans l'espoir crétin que Sirius soit enfin arrivé (ou redescendu). Je crois en fait que ce que j'appréhendais le plus, c'était de rencontrer sa nouvelle nana. Etant donné qu'il s'agissait d'une soirée où l'on devait s'afficher en couple, il était d'une logique implacable que ce perfide se pointe accompagné de la femme qu'il allait (ou qu'il avait) épouser(ée) -Biffez la mention inutile-. Moment qui allait s'avérer particulièrement cruel et douloureux…Vite, vite des cacahuètes….

Tandis que j'en grignotai avec ardeur toute une poignée, une constatation cruelle me sauta aux yeux : toute le monde dans la pièce s'était rassemblé en petits groupes. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rester comme un clampin seul sur sa chaise. Enfin si, moi évidemment…Ah, et Peter, tiens. Apparemment, ce dernier était lui aussi devenu le cruel despote d'un banc de crevettes grises. Contre toute attente, lui et moi avions finalement pas mal de points communs. En fait si l'on y réfléchissait bien, ce serait parfaitement dans l'ordre des choses que j'en tombe éperdument amoureuse à cet instant précis, vu le petit faible que j'entretenais pour les maraudeurs. Je le regardai encore un instant s'empiffrer de crustacés avant de me dire que, non, finalement, mère nature ne nous avait pas tous doté des mêmes atouts.

Sans vraiment l'avoir décidé au préalable, je me levai de ma chaise avec l'intention de visiter un peu le QG de l'ordre ; à moins bien sûr qu'un "..." ne m'en empêche avec une "..." très bien exécutée. J'eus néanmoins un regard de regret pour ma petite colonie de cacahuètes (largement dépeuplée à présent), puis, je me dis que la séparation allait décidément être beaucoup trop pénible et j'en fourrai précipitamment une bonne poignée dans ma poche.

J'empruntai un escalier légèrement bancal qui me mena dans un étroit couloir tout délabré. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre par quelles lois étranges de la physique le plancher pourri ne craquait pas sous le poids de l'effroyable couche de poussière qui le recouvrait. Comme je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me promener, je restai sur le palier, accoudée à la rambarde, à contempler le vide en dessous de moi et à grignoter mon précieux encas.

Alors que je savourais le silence de ma solitude, une planche du parquet grinça bruyamment sur ma droite. Je me retournai et c'est presque sans surprise que j'aperçus Sirius par derrière mon épaule.

-Salut, finit-il par lancer, de toute évidence beaucoup plus surpris que moi.

-Salut, répondis-je, cacahuète à la main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?

-Je suis venue avec Lucy, Remus m'a invitée.

Oula, je m'épatais sur ce coup-là. Où avais-je été chercher ce ton froid de l'imperturbable Reine des Glaces ? Peut-être que je l'avais puisé dans ma colère de savoir que derrière la porte qu'il venait de refermer se trouvait plus que probablement sa chère et tendre dulcinée. Et puis, repensant soudain à un de ces grands films italiens où la femme trompée et humiliée ouvre grand la porte de la salle de bain où trône, de préférence nue, la superbe maîtresse de son grand benêt de mari, je demandai innocemment :

-Il y a quoi derrière la porte ?

-Du silence.

-Ah.

Mauvaise réponse mon cher. Oh et puis merde, je m'en foutais de ce dont j'aurais l'air une fois la porte ouverte, je voulais voir à quoi elle ressemblait, c'était tout ce qui m'importait. Je mis la main sur la clinche, attendant une injonction tonitruante de la part de Sirius, mais, comme rien ne sortit de sa bouche, j'ouvris la porte d'un coup sec.

Et puis là, surprise, du silence, rien que du silence. Sirius n'aurait pu mieux qualifier cette pièce étant donné qu'elle était vide. Mais alors là, complètement vide, pas le moindre petit recoin où la donzelle aurait pu se dissimuler. Il était donc bien seul.

Je revins sur mes pas et posai mes mains sur la rampe, juste à côté de lui.

-Du silence, en effet.

Il sourit.

-Une cacahuète ?

-Oui merci.

Je n'avais pas pensé du tout qu'au moment où il se servirait dans ma main, sa peau rentrerait en contact avec la mienne. Fait peut-être insignifiant comme ça mais qui était loin d'être négligeable avec quelqu'un dans un état d'obsession tel que le mien. Comme de bien entendu, mes yeux rencontrèrent par la même occasion les siens et je m'y perdis complètement. Quand il porta la cacahuète à sa bouche, je m'obligeai à les en déloger de peur de faire quelque chose de complètement insensé comme de l'embrasser par exemple.

Je crus naïvement qu'en poursuivant la conversation, mon mal de ventre disparaîtrait mais plus les minutes passaient, moins mon envie irrépressible de me jeter dans ses bras diminuait. N'importe quelle fille voyant Sirius avait envie de l'embrasser, ça, c'était immanquable, mais si en plus la fille en était follement et désespérément amoureuse, je ne vous racontais pas les dégâts…C'est donc justement dans l'intention d'éviter ces dégâts-là que je m'arrangeai pour redescendre rapidement, sans pour autant que cela ne paraisse louche. J'alignai encore quelques petites phrases toutes bêtes qui le firent sourire puis je pris congé.

En me rasseyant sur ma chaise, je me dis que m'être éloignée de lui me faisait encore bien plus de mal que si j'étais restée à ses côtés. En plus, on avait tous les deux atomisé ma brave colonie de cacahuètes…A ce moment-là, je perdis toute notion du temps, bien trop occupée à ressasser mes noires pensées.

Je fus donc très surprise quand Lucy vint me trouver pour me dire qu'il était temps de rentrer. Elle avait d'ailleurs l'air un peu éméchée. Je saluai Remus et les deux ou trois autres personnes alentours que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam puis nous nous agrippâmes de nouveau à la lettre et le décor fut engloutit dans une spirale infernale qui me donna envie de vomir.

De retour à l'appartement, Lucy s'affala dans un fauteuil, très déprimée, comme à chaque fois qu'elle quittait son mari. En rencontrant son regard, je compris qu'elle avait dû boire beaucoup plus que ce qui m'avait semblé au départ.

-Bonne soirée ? Eut-elle le culot de me demander.

-Oui, géniale. J'ai revu Sirius.

-Ah…Pas trop dur ?

-Si évidemment. Sa future femme n'était même pas avec lui.

-Future femme ?

-Ben oui, la vraie femme de sa vie quoi.

-Ah oui, celle-là.

Soudain, une idée jaillit dans mon esprit. Lucy avait toujours fui toutes discussions se rapportant à cette mystérieuse gourdasse. C'était le moment ou jamais de la cuisiner, étant donné qu'elle n'était saoule qu'à peu près une fois l'an.

-Tu l'as déjà vue ?

-Non.

-Elle est belle ?

-Ch'ais pas.

-Ils vont se marier quand ?

-Oh, Jule, steplaît…J'ai mal à la tête. Arrête ou je vais parler.

Parler ? Alors comme ça on me cachait quelque chose. C'était l'occasion d'essayer ce bon vieux truc de navet policier.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'écoute pas, tu peux dire tout ce que je ne dois pas savoir…

Ouais, c'est nul je sais.

-Bon d'accord, finit-elle par dire en ronchonnant. Elle n'existe même pas, en fait.

-Pardon ?

-Il a inventé ça pour te protéger. Mignon, non ?

Les yeux grands écarquillés je fixais Lucy, incrédule. Non seulement, ma méthode d'interrogation pourrie marchait du tonnerre de Dieu le père mais en plus, ce que je n'avais jamais osé imaginer s'avérait être vrai. La gourdasse n'existait pas.

Je redemandai quand même pour confirmation :

-Tu veux dire que Sirius a inventé toute cette histoire juste pour ne pas que Voldemort s'en prenne à moi ? C'est parce que je suis moldue, c'est ça ?

-Mmh, mmh.

-Sûre ?

-Mais oui, puisque j'te l'dis. Il est tout malheureux, t'as pas r'marqué ?

-Lucy ?

-Mm ?

-Tu peux réactiver le porte-au-loin ?


	11. Où l'on se réveille en terre inconnue

Chapitre 11 : Où l'on se réveille en terre inconnue

J'émergeai en sursaut d'un sommeil profond et éteignis d'un coup de poing vengeur mon réveil qui émettait des sons de plus en plus stridents. Je posai mes yeux hagards sur le mur qui me faisait face et une pensée fugace me vint à l'esprit juste avant de replonger dans mon sommeil réparateur tant mérité : je n'avais jamais eu de poster de foot dans ma chambre…

Environ une heure plus tard, je me réveillai à nouveau mais de mon plein gré cette fois-ci. Gardant les yeux clos, je m'étirai paresseusement puis ramenai mes bras de part et d'autre de mon corps. Seulement voilà, le droit fut stoppé dans son orbite par quelque chose de chaud et de euh…chevelu. Je sursautai et ouvris brusquement les yeux pour identifier quelle espèce d'OVNI j'avais bien pu percuter. J'éclatai de rire silencieusement (enfin aussi silencieusement que l'on peut éclater de rire en se fourrant la main dans la bouche) car l'OVNI en question n'était ni un objet (du moins pas d'un point de vue purement théorique), ni volant, ni si non-identifié que ça d'ailleurs. Je pivotai sur le côté droit et, la tête sur les mains, je contemplais le beau visage endormi de Sirius.

« Après que Lucy ait réussi à se souvenir de l'endroit où elle avait abandonné la lettre-porte-au-loin, il m'avait fallu moins d'une minute pour me retrouver à nouveau sur le palier du dernier étage, mais Sirius n'y était déjà plus. Je m'étais penchée au-dessus de la rampe, exactement comme je l'avais fait une heure auparavant et avais pris le temps de réfléchir deux secondes à ce que j'allais faire par la suite. J'avais immédiatement écarté la pénible hypothèse de son retour précipité vers son appartement, sa maison, son château, sa cabane ou que sais-je encore, auquel cas je me serais retrouvée dans la merde étant donné que mon sens de l'orientation surdéveloppé, qui parvenait à me paumer dans une épicerie, ne m'aurait jamais permis de localiser une rue dont je n'avais que le nom...C'est donc pour toutes ces bonnes raisons que je m'étais accrochée solidement à la bien plus sympathique hypothèse de « il est redescendu noyer le chagrin de ma disparition avec les derniers invités ».

Cela me laissait quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce que j'allais dire, peut-être une première dans ma petite vie de pragmatique où je me jetais toujours sur les gens au dépourvu pour leur tenir un discours des plus embrouillés et des plus illogiques qui me donnait par la même occasion des allures de folle furieuse. Je m'étais donc mise à faire des effets de manche dans le vide et à répéter quelques petites phrases clés à voix basse. Alors que je n'avais encore trouvé que « Je sais tout », « C'est à moi de décider ce que je veux faire de ma vie » et quelque chose en cours d'élaboration comme « Reprends-moi, je ne peux vivre sans toi ! », un toussotement gêné dans mon dos m'avait glacée des pieds à la tête. Mais quelle idiote, je n'avais évidemment pas eu la génialissime idée de regarder dans les pièces qui bordaient le palier.

« -Euh, qu'est-ce tu fais ? » M'avait demandé Sirius mi-perplexe, mi-amusé.

« -Eh bien je… », lui avais-je brillamment rétorqué trois-quart-gênée, quart-emmerdée.

Voilà, c'était fou ce que ça m'avait servi de me poser quelques secondes avant d'agir…Mais bon, il m'avait prise de cours aussi. En espérant qu'il n'avait rien compris à ce que j'avais murmuré (ce qui était à craindre vu ma discrétion naturelle), j'avais balancé une des quelques formules que j'avais répétées en espérant qu'elle conviendrait à la situation. Coup de pot, j'avais opté pour :

« - Je sais tout. »

Pas terrible, je sais, mais dit avec une certaine désinvolture et une petite larmichette au coin de l'œil, ça en jetait, vous pouvez me croire, et puis, ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Ensuite, les phrases s'étaient enchaînées les unes à la suite des autres et j'avais terminé sur ces mots :

« -Tu sais, ce qui serait vraiment con, c'est qu'un de nous deux finisse par mourir, toi dans un de tes combats héroïques, moi en traversant bêtement la rue et qu'on n'ait jamais rien vécu ensemble, ça, ce serait vraiment con. Alors s'il te plaît, arrête d'essayer de me protéger et laisse-nous une chance. »

Je n'étais pas sûre que ce que j'avais dit était vraiment intelligent, c'était sûrement trop mièvre ou trop emporté, d'autant plus que de grosses larmes s'étaient mises à rouler sur mes joues, mais les bras de Sirius avaient fini par se refermer sur moi. Je m'étais ensuite mise à l'embrasser, toutes griffes dehors, et nous avions transplané dans ce qui s'était révélé être en définitive une maison. »

Mon Dieu ce qu'il était beau…Un vrai visage d'ange…Les yeux clos seulement, parce qu'une fois ouverts, ses iris couleur de l'eau après la tempête assombrissaient le paysage et lui donnaient ses airs de mauvais garçons, charmeur avec un sourire en coin, espiègle avec sa fossette sur la joue gauche…Ce que je pouvais raconter comme conneries, moi….des yeux couleur de l'eau après la tempête…Comme si je savais ce que ça voulait dire…N'empêche que belle ou pas, je commençais à m'en lasser de sa face d'ange endormi…Ca faisait plus d'une demi-heure maintenant que Sirius jouait les beaux-aux-bois-dormant et pas le moindre petit mouvement de cils à l'horizon…

Il était toujours en vie pourtant (j'avais vérifié trois fois) mais même mes prises de pouls frénétiques n'avaient pas réussi à le tirer du sommeil…Sommeil ? Coma plutôt…J'avais les doigts glacés en plus… Bon, puisque mes ondes négatives semblaient rebondir sur son joli front et que mes divers coups de pied n'arrangeaient rien non plus, je me mis à penser qu'une petite amie digne de ce nom devrait plutôt se préoccuper du petit déjeuner plutôt que d'essayer de tirer du pieu sa tendre moitié.

Je me saisis d'un bout de drap et tirai dessus pour m'en envelopper, je ne tenais effectivement pas à rencontrer au détour d'un couloir un quelconque serviteur, voisin, enfant illégitime et j'en passe, dans ma tenue d'Eve. Malheureusement (le terme est mal choisi, je sais), je dénudai par la même occasion le maître des lieux. Et oui, le truc des draps ne marchait que dans les films où les gens s'amusaient, apparemment, à empiler plusieurs couvertures les unes sur les autres genre « la princesse et le petit pois ». Le lit de Sirius, lui, ne s'était pas encombré de pareilles futilités et je lançai donc un regard conquérant à ce qu'il y avait en dessous de l'unique couverture que je venais de poser sur moi, façon rouleau de printemps. Les joues roses comme une gamine et un petit sourire appréciateur sur le côté, je tournai les talons et me mis en quête d'une cuisine avec une petite trace de regret concernant le fait qu'il ne se soit toujours pas réveillé après le net refroidissement des lieux que j'avais dû occasionner.

Après avoir tourné quatre fois à gauche puis deux fois à droite, autrement dit après avoir tourné en rond pendant un petit moment, je finis par déboucher dans une grande cuisine absolument nickel. Pendant que je me recoiffais en me regardant dans le plan de travail, je me dis, pour me déculpabiliser de l'état crapax de ma propre kitchenette, que Sirius, lui, devait probablement manger tous les jours au restaurant ou se faire inviter par des tas d'amis. Dans ce cas, la cuisine n'était pas absolument nickel mais absolument désertée, ce qui était plutôt rassurant… J'ouvris le frigo à la recherche d'un pot de yaourt et d'un carton de jus de fruit mais n'en trouvai pas. En revanche, les étagères regorgeaient d'œufs, de bacon et d'oranges, en bref, rien que des aliments qui demandaient un minimum de préparation….Génial ! Je ferais mieux de me remettre directement au lit avant de me trancher un doigt dans le pressoir ou de foutre le feu à la baraque.

-Salut…

Et merde…Je me retournai en trébuchant à moitié dans la couverture pour faire face à un Sirius plus que craquant, les cheveux emmêlés, les yeux pleins de sommeil et appuyé avec désinvolture sur le frigidaire. Toujours nu, bien sûr….

-Salut, fis-je en m'approchant davantage de lui, sexy au maximum que pouvait l'être un rouleau de printemps.

Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et murmura :

-Déjà debout ?

-Enfin réveillé ?

Il m'embrassa tendrement puis m'entraîna en-dehors de la cuisine et je me dis que le petit déjeuner pouvait bien attendre un peu.

* * *

-Tu regrettes ? Me demanda Sirius en ramenant une de mes mèches folles derrière l'oreille.

-Euh…Quoi exactement ?

-Pour hier…

Je fis semblant de douter de la réponse puis finis par lui dire non.

-Par contre, poursuivis-je en posant mon doigt sur son torse, toi, tu devrais en avoir des remords…

-Ah bon ? Fit-il d'un air intéressé.

-Et oui, si on compte bien, commençai-je à énumérer en comptant sur mes doigts, j'ai claqué un fric de dingue pour des boîtes entières de mouchoirs, j'ai ruiné ma moquette à force de boire comme un trou, j'ai perdu tout ce qui me restait de dignité en m'inscrivant dans une réunion pour les alcooliques anonymes et une autre pour les cœurs brisés où on m'a appris, pour l'essentiel, à dire d'un air affecté « Je m'appelle Julie et j'admets avoir un problème », tout ça sans compter que j'ai frôlé l'overdose de cacahouètes…

Je le regardais en hochant la tête, les doigts suspendus dans le vide pour essayer de l'apitoyer mais on ne pouvait pas dire que j'étais vraiment convaincante.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu es en danger perpétuel à partir de maintenant ?

-Je ne me sens pas vraiment en danger, là, fis-je en caressant ses bras qui m'entouraient.

-Pourtant tu l'es.

-Mais je me sens bien, il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me sente bien.

-C'est fort gentil, Mlle Timmers, mais vous avez intérêt à faire attention à vous, sinon j'aurais du mal à m'en remettre.

-Mais tu t'en remettrais, objectais-je.

-Dans les bras d'une jolie blonde, je suppose qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de problèmes.

-Salaud. Je voudrais que tu ne t'en remettes jamais et que tu souffres atrocement tous les jours du reste de ta morne existence, murmurais-je en attirant son visage jusqu'à mes lèvres.

Soudain, quelque chose me revint en mémoire et je sursautai. (bizarre je sais, d'habitude je ne pense plus quand Sirius est en train de m'embrasser) :

-Tu n'étais pas censé te lever ce matin?

-Et non, je suis en congé ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-A cause du réveil qui a sonné ce matin…

-Réveil ? Je n'ai jamais eu de réveil, ma chère, d'habitude c'est mon hibou qui se met à brailler le matin pour me réveiller. Malheureusement, ce piaf de malheur n'a jamais fait la distinction entre le dimanche et les autres jours de la semaine.

Je regardai Sirius fixement, horrifiée par ce qui devait se trouver derrière moi.

-Quoi ?

-Sirius, il est possible que j'ai fait une…euh…gaffe ce matin.

-En me dénudant à mon insu ?

-Non. Je…J'ai probablement été réveillée à l'aube par…ton hibou…enfin, plus que probablement, en fait…mais comme je n'avais pas eu le temps de me rendre compte de où j'étais, j'ai cru que c'était mon réveil et je…Oh, tu connais mon côté agressif…J'ai, j'ai juste voulu l'éteindre mais j'ai peut-être frappé un peu fort, je ne sais plus…En tout cas, le…le bruit s'est immédiatement arrêté.

-Ce que tu essayes de me dire c'est que tu as écrabouillé mon hibou ?

-Oh Sirius, je suis tellement désolée. Je…Je ne me suis pas…

-Tu as écrasé mon hibou ?

J'hochai la tête d'un air affligé comme une misérable qui s'apprête à recevoir la peine capitale.

-Elle a tué le hibou, fit-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Je…oui…mais je…je…Oh Sirius…

-Tu veux dire mon hibou ?

-Oui !

-Celui qui est dans sa cage juste à mes pieds ?

Je me penchai vivement au-dessus de Sirius pour contempler la boule de poils endormie, bien en sécurité entre ses barreaux.

-Tu comptais me faire marcher encore longtemps tête de nœuds ? Fis-je en fixant d'un air que j'espérais méchant un Sirius mort de rire.

-Jusqu'à ce qu'écroulée en sanglots, tu me proposes de racheter la vie de mon oiseau en t'égorgeant avec un couteau de cuisine sur mon lit blanc.

-C'est ça ton fantasme ?

-J'en ai beaucoup d'autres, crois-moi, fit-il en se remettant à m'embrasser.

Au bout d'un moment, je posai mes doigts sur ses lèvres et lui demandai, toujours perturbée par cette stupide histoire de réveil.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai écrabouillé alors au juste ?

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil sur « ma » table de nuit et je suivis son regard pour me rendre compte que bizarrement, les joueurs de foot du poster tenaient des balais en main…

-Apparemment, tu as réduit en bouillie mon monetor.

-Ah…Désolée…Fis-je comme si j'étais tout à fait au courant de ce qu'était un monetruc…

-Ouais…

-Euh…C'est grave ?

-Non pas vraiment, on nous en donne gratuitement mais il a dû sonner pour me signaler une réunion.

-Encore désolée…

-Qui sait, tu m'as peut-être sauvé la vie…Mais c'est vrai que c'est vachement embêtant. Terriblement embêtant, même. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant !

-Tu vas avoir des ennuis ?

-Oh des tas…Il n'y a que les lâches qui ne vont pas dans ces réunions stupides où on nous répète que la situation est critique et blabla et bla…

-Réunions stupides ?

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas t'égorger sur mon lit blanc, hein ?

J'écarquillai les yeux, furieuse de m'être encore fait prendre. Je m'emparai d'un oreiller et le plaquai sur sa belle gueule d'enfoiré. Après un laps de temps qui me parut raisonnable, je relâchai la pression car je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver avec un cadavre sur les bras (sur le marché de l'emploi, un casier entaché est toujours handicapant). A peine avais-je écarté l'oreiller de sa figure, qu'il se jetait sur moi à nouveau pour s'emparer fiévreusement de ma peau et de mes lèvres avec une énergie étonnante pour quelqu'un qui était sensé manquer cruellement d'air l'instant d'avant.

-Ca m'énerve, tu gagnes toujours.

-Eh oui, Timmers, il va falloir t'y faire.

-Fais gaffe que je ne t'écrabouille autre chose, Black…


	12. Où l'on se transforme en femme fatale

Salut la compagnie! Je sais, il est peut-être un peu trop tard pour que j'ose vous baragouiner une excuse bidon quant à mon retard, voire même trop tard pour un come back. Je ne sais pas si beaucoup de gens se souviendront de cette fic, en tout cas, voici le dernier chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous conviendra et qu'il terminera cette fic en beauté...

J'avais parlé de faire une troisième partie à cette fic, qui se situerait après le tome 7 de Harry Potter...

Je suis toujours partante et motivée car je me suis bcp attachée à mes personnages (dont peu sont à moi en fait) et si j'ai tellement tardé à écrire cette suite c'est seulement à cause de ce fichu temps qui passe trop vite et qui m'a fait oublier cette fic. Maintenant que j'ai ajouté le dernier chapitre, je me suis replongée dans son univers et j'ai envie de la continuer. Tout dépendera de vos réactions...Le chapitre 14 n'en est pas un mais est juste un petit résumé de cette troisième partie suivi d'un sondage pour voir qui est pour et qui est contre, tout en sachant bien sûr que les posts ne seront pas ultra rapides...Mais je ne laisserais plus jamais autant de mois s'écouler sans nouvelles je vous le promets!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Où l'on se transforme en femme fatale...

Aïe ! Je frottai vigoureusement mon pauvre petit coude meurtri. Fichu miroir. Depuis que je vivais chez Sirius, je ne comptais plus le nombre d'hématomes, d'ecchymoses et d'éraflures que je m'étais faits sur les bras et les cuisses durant les diverses acrobaties que je devais effectuer chaque matin afin d'apercevoir ma super tête matinale, qui tenait en fait plus du troll que d'autre chose. Sirius, qui me dominait d'à peu près 25 centimètres, avait bien entendu positionné le miroir de la salle de bain en fonction de la hauteur de sa tête à lui ; et comme ledit miroir avoisinait les 20 cm² de surface (qui avait dit que ma tendre moitié était narcissique hein ?), debout et les pieds bien à plats, je ne pouvais contempler que le superbe rideau de douche aux motifs aquatiques qui pendouillait gaiement dans mon dos.

En montant sur la pointe des pieds, je pouvais constater les figures étranges que mes pauvres cheveux s'autorisaient à former durant mon sommeil, indépendamment les uns des autres, bien évidemment. En me hissant à l'aide des bras et en décollant mes pieds du sol, j'apercevais enfin mes deux yeux, pleins de sommeil et plissés par l'effort que me demandait cette position inconfortable. Mon nez, il y avait moyen de me le poudrer par tranche de 5 centièmes de secondes à la fois, la durée pendant laquelle, en somme, je parvenais à rester élevée dans les airs à la suite de divers petits bonds qui arrachaient de sourdes plaintes au plancher. Ensuite, pour tout ce qui venait en dessous de mes deux narines, je n'avais d'autres choix que de recourir à la position ultime du ridicule suprême qui arrachait de grands rires (aboiements) à Sirius, chaque fois qu'il m'y surprenait en passant la porte de la salle de bain. Cette fameuse position consistait à grimper complètement sur le meuble du lavabo et à placer un genou de chaque côté de la grande vasque façon grand écart.. Bref, un vrai numéro de cirque à moi toute seule chaque matin qui représentait un danger des plus conséquents pour quelqu'un qui, même dans une position classique, parvenait à s'éborgner avec son bâton de mascara.

Mais en même temps que le danger de mort matinal pesant sur ma petite tête, quelque chose d'autre et de beaucoup plus utile avait pris de l'ampleur dans ma vie depuis quelques temps: il s'agissait de ma confiance en moi. C'était sûrement dû en grande partie au fait de pouvoir m'afficher en public la main dans celle d'un des plus beaux garçons de Grande-Bretagne et d'attiser les foudres de hordes entières de midinettes, ou encore à celui d'avoir déjà au compteur quatre mois de vie commune, sans aucun accros, avec un mec adorable dont tout le monde disait déjà après trois semaines qu'il avait pulvérisé son record de longévité pour une relation amoureuse. D'ailleurs, je n'en revenais toujours pas et avais toujours du mal à comprendre ce qu'un type aussi extraordinaire que lui foutait avec moi, Julie Timmers, une fille des plus communes, extrêmement maladroite, légèrement garçon manqué sur les bords et possédant indiscutablement un sens inné pour aligner conneries sur conneries et se foutre dans des situations mi-burlesques, mi-pathétiques. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas cette vague incompréhension qui allait m'empêcher d'en profiter…

Je terminai rapidement de nouer mes cheveux en une espèce de chignon abstrait, toujours dans la position dite du ridicule suprême bien sûr, et tentai de regagner le plancher des vaches sans dommage, tout en me demandant si je ne devrais pas m'équiper de crampons et m'encorder des pieds à la tête la prochaine fois que j'irai me brosser les dents.

Comme Sirius était en mission, que je séchais honteusement les cours et que je n'avais aucune envie de rester à me tourner les pouces, rongée par l'éternelle angoisse inavouée qui me soufflait toujours les mêmes mots à l'oreille « Va-t-il revenir vivant cette fois encore ? », je décidai de partir acheter de quoi concocter le souper merveilleux de ce soir. Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne m'étais pas mise subitement à la cuisine mais simplement mal exprimée, en fait, j'allais acheter la nourriture et Lucy, qui habitait toujours dans mon ancien appartement, concocterait le souper merveilleux. Sympa, non ? Et tout ça bien sûr à cheval sur deux pays…Il m'avait fallu un certain temps avant d'intégrer l'idée que je pouvais désormais aller faire mes courses en France si cela me chantait, je n'avais qu'à prendre la chaussette trafiquée dans l'armoire, ne pas trop grimacer en me faisant arracher le nombril et retrouver mon équilibre à l'arrivée. Une fois remise de l'émerveillement que me causait à chaque fois cette prodigieuse socquette, je lissai sur mes hanches la robe légère que je m'étais autorisée à porter même si ce n'était pas vraiment encore la saison et remis à l'aveuglette une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Ensuite, je saluai la France et arpentai ses rues d'une démarche gracieuse et légère, ou du moins c'était ce que j'espérais. Je m'imaginais les regards des passants braqués sur mes longues jambes à demi nues, les vieilles dames offusquées récitant le « notre Père » et les autres femmes donnant des coups de coudes à leur mari dont le regard s'égarait. Je passai devant un groupe d'ouvriers qui réparaient un bout de chaussée et les sifflements ne se firent pas attendre. Je jetai un coup d'œil discret alentours pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres filles dans les parages et, rassurée et très fière, je poursuivis mon chemin jusqu'au magasin.

Je posai délicatement la main sur la poignée de la porte et la tournai d'un geste léger toujours dans mon trip « féminine et irrésistible », me préparant à faire une entrée remarquée à la Grace Kelly (quand je vous disais que j'avais de plus en plus confiance en moi). Manque de bol, cette traîtresse de porte était récalcitrante et je dus y aller avec une dose de délicatesse et de fraîcheur en moins. Le problème fut que cette capricieuse me prit par surprise et céda au moment où je ne l'y attendais pas, me projetant à l'intérieur de l'épicerie où je me réceptionnai lourdement. Je me cramponnai néanmoins à un sourire supposé ravageur et tentai de me redonner une contenance en relissant ma robe. Bon, pour l'entrée façon Grace Kelly, on repassera. Je m'approchai du vendeur (la trentaine, mignon, propriétaire) et malgré mon entrée pachydermique, il m'accueillit avec un sourire charmeur qu'il ne devait réserver qu'à une certaine partie de sa clientèle (le genre décolleté et talons hauts). Mais pendant que je lui énonçais les trois-quatre pauvres ingrédients dont j'avais besoin, je constatai avec horreur que ses deux yeux si merveilleusement plantés dans les miens venaient de s'allumer d'une lumière nouvelle mais hélas, plantés cette fois entre les seins de la fille derrière moi, prénommée directement par mes soins « sosotte midinette ».

Sosotte midinette était blonde, grande, pulpeuse et séduisante. En temps normal, j'aurais dit qu'elle était : décolorée, sur coturnes, rembourrée et provocante mais j'étais trop démoralisée pour tenter de me rassurer. En comparaison avec le sourire carnassier que le vendeur destinait à présent à ma sosotte midinette, celui qu'il m'avait réservé à mon arrivée me semblait bien pâle et, en définitive, parfaitement approprié pour les bobonnes venant chercher leur litière pour chats. Ce que je pouvais me trouver ridicule et pitoyable, à présent, avec ma robe à fleur toute droite sortie de la penderie de Laura Ingalls. Allez va te rhabiller Timmers, tu ne fais pas le poids et tu ne le feras jamais…Ma commande enfin emballée, je m'éclipsai discrètement, laissant l'attention du vendeur se consacrer plus amplement à chaque parcelle de peau dénudée de sosotte midinette, soit à approximativement 90 de son anatomie.

Poufiasse, finis-je par murmurer entre mes dents une fois la porte refermée, décrétant que mon « sosotte midinette » bien que très approprié, était trop faible pour réussir à me défouler comme il se devait. Je répétai ainsi « poufiasse » à mi-voix durant tout le chemin du retour genre moine en plein psaume, jusqu'à ce que ce mot devienne complètement absurde dans ma bouche, comme quand vous répéter le mot « maillot » pendant très longtemps et que vous vous demandez si vous ne l'avez pas finalement inventé ( ça marche aussi avec manteau ou clinche). Je le criai néanmoins une dernière fois de toutes mes forces en shootant dans la porte d'entrée de Lucy qui s'ouvrit toute seule, chose que je n'avais pas prévue. Je n'avais évidemment pas prévu non plus qu'elle serait en train de recevoir la concierge pour une petite visite de routine, ni que la concierge, aussi vieille soit elle, serait :

a) Pourvue de deux oreilles qui n'avaient rien perdu de leur acuité.

b) Parfaitement au courant de la signification du terme « poufiasse ».

Je rougis affreusement et jetai un regard désemparé à Lucy qui, proche de la syncope, ne m'était d'aucun secours.

-Excusez-moi, mesdames, fis-je avec une voix plus posée style petites filles modèles, il semblerait que je me sois fourvoyée.

Je faillis ajouter : «Fichtre, Camille et Madeleine sont décidément introuvables» mais la voix sèche de mon ancienne logeuse ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion :

-Mademoiselle Timmers, n'est-ce pas ? Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

Et merde :

c) Dotée d'une mémoire exceptionnelle.

Après un silence pesant, très pesant, je me décidai à m'expliquer sur ma conduite :

-J'espère que je ne vous ai pas choquée par mon entrée, euh, disons, un brin trop fracassante. Vous savez, Lucy et moi on aime se donner des petits noms d'oiseaux, comme ça, pour rigoler…

Autre silence pesant qui me permettait d'ajouter un

d) Dépourvue d'un quelconque sens de l'humour et de toute magnanimité.

-Bon bien c'est pas tout ça mais il faut que je rentre, on m'attend, euh…Luce…Les courses sont là donc…enfin si tu as le temps…en tout cas, tu soupes à la maison, hein.

Je fis un clin d'œil qui se voulait enjoué à ma copine et inclinai la tête poliment en direction de la vieille revêche pour finalement sortir à grandes enjambées de la pièce en refermant le plus délicatement possible la porte derrière moi.

Aïe, aïe…A présent il allait falloir que je me dégote une pelle si je voulais descendre encore plus bas dans l'estime de mon ancienne concierge. Durant le peu de temps qu'elle avait été mon proprio, j'avais hébergé une femme mariée, sans son mari donc, puis j'étais partie vivre avec un homme qui n'était pas (encore) mon mari et de l'autre côté de la Manche je vous prie. Devant ses deux exemples affligeant de non chrétienté, je me demandais comment elle n'était pas encore venue pendant notre sommeil nous tatouer des fleurs de lys au fer rouge sur les épaules.

J'espérais que Lucy ne m'en voudrait pas trop de l'avoir abandonnée dans une si fâcheuse position et qu'elle viendrait souper chez nous comme prévu, sans compter que Remus devait venir aussi et qu'elle avait intérêt à être de bon poil sinon on allait encore friser la catastrophe. Chaque vendredi, c'était devenu un rituel, Lucy et Remus venaient souper chez Sirius (chez « nous »…raaaaaah) souvent accompagnés de James et de Lily et parfois même de Peter que l'on voyait de moins en moins ces derniers temps. Au début, la discussion était à un moment ou à un autre déviée par Lucy sur son couple éclaté.

Il fallait la comprendre aussi, même si Remus venait la voir régulièrement en France, il refusait catégoriquement qu'elle revienne s'installer chez eux. Trop dangereux. Beaucoup trop dangereux. Généralement, elle invoquait plusieurs couples d'amis qui ne prenaient pas tant de précautions. Sirius et moi, revenions le plus souvent et nous évitions de prendre parti ou même d'ouvrir la bouche. Pour dire quoi ? Evidemment que ce que nous faisions était dangereux et même moi, l'écervelée inconsciente de compétition, me rendais bien compte que la guerre gagnait peu à peu toute l'Angleterre, qu'elle soit sorcière ou pas. Les accidents se multipliaient, on en parlait à la télévision et il était évident que le gouvernement avait de plus en plus de mal à les banaliser ou même à les expliquer à la population.

Mais Sirius avait une personnalité bien différente de celle de Remus, il était de loin moins soucieux et beaucoup moins prudent. Nous étions tous deux au courant des risques mais nous avions décidé que si nos jours étaient en danger, autant vivre chacun d'eux à fond. Les deux philosophies se tenaient et une fois que Lucy eut compris qu'à chaque fois qu'elle remettait le sujet sur le tapis cela transperçait le cœur de Remus de rester sur sa position, elle finit par accepter celle qui lui avait été imposée.

Je retraversai la Manche, Douvres et tout le tralala pour me retrouver à nouveau dans « notre » maison (re-raaaaaah). Youf, comme à chaque fois que j'apercevais la veste de Sirius posée négligemment sur la table, une pression, que j'avais sur le cœur sans en avoir réellement conscience, s'envolait. Je fis le tour de l'immense baraque avec laquelle j'avais fini par me familiariser -autrement dit j'étais parvenue à localiser le frigo, les chiottes, la salle de bain et son inénarrable miroir- à la recherche de mon introuvable tendre moitié.

Je finis par la débusquer dans la salle de bain, tournevis en bouche.

-Ah, chèpatwotchokèchtafé ! S'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme avant de décider judicieusement que son élocution pourrait être facilitée s'il retirait cet accessoire incongru de ses mâchoires.

-Ah ben quand même, t'as failli me rater ! Répéta-t-il plus clairement.

Je l'observai plus en détails et remarquai la superbe veste blanche de chirurgien qu'il avait enfilée.

-Euh, tu comptes tenter une trépanation avec ce tournevis ?

-Exactement, tu veux bien te prêter à l'expérience ?

Je produisis ma plus belle moue hésitante.

-Allez, Julie, pour moi !

-Pfff, fis-je méprisante.

-Pour la sciences ! S'écria-t-il avec d'amples mouvements de bras et un visage resplendissant de candeur.

-Mouais…Mais stérilise-moi ce truc avant.

Je m'approchai pour l'embrasser tout en gardant un œil méfiant sur l'engin. C'est alors que je vis dans son dos une explication à son accoutrement quelque peu saugrenu. Au-dessus du lavabo, un superbe miroir géant, comme je n'avais jamais osé en rêver, avait remplacé la miniature dont nous nous servions. Je ne pus que tenter d'articuler un « oh » de surprise. Bon d'accord, comme ça, ça n'avait l'air de rien mais pour moi, ça voulait dire « épouse-moi »… pour le moins…

-Y a longtemps que j'aurais dû le faire, dit-il avec un air d'excuse.

-Ca c'est bien vrai, fis-je en lui exposant les blessures de guerre qui traînaient sur mes bras.

Mais je l'avais dit en rigolant, je ne le pensais pas. En fait, il ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit que la solution à ce problème pouvait être si simple. J'habitais chez Sirius, d'accord, mais je n'avais jamais osé y déranger quoi que ce soit, à part le frigo que je saccageais régulièrement. Cette transformation opérée tout spécialement pour moi me prouvait qu'à présent j'avais quartier libre et que je pouvais repeindre toute la maison en rose si ça me chantait. Heureusement, j'avais horreur du rose…

Une fois redescendue de mon petit nuage peuplé de projets d'avenir à la guimauve, j'observai à nouveau Sirius et partis d'un grand éclat de rire. Il attendit, surpris, que je me calme et que je puisse lui expliquer :

-Tu...tu n'avais plus de sort à ta disposition ? Enfin je veux dire, pourquoi tu as fait ça à la…à la moldue ? Demandai-je toujours aussi amusée par la situation.

-Mais pour t'impressionner évidemment ! Si j'avais dégainé, murmuré trois mots bizarres et pouf, avoue que ça n'aurait pas eu autant d'impact. J'ai eu peur que tu reviennes trop tard et que tu me rates en tenue de bricoleur mais vos techniques sont si lentes…Une heure que je suis sur ce fichu clou.

Le fou rire me reprit mais je décidai de ne pas lui exposer la dure réalité, il avait fait tant d'efforts. Un jour peut-être, je lui expliquerai la différence entre un bricoleur et un chirurgien…ainsi que celle entre un marteau et un tournevis…

Un peu plus tard, en attendant Lucy et Remus, assise entre ses bras, je racontai à Sirius ma déconfiture de l'épicerie sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Il s'insurgea aussitôt contre ces maudits français qui n'avaient pas un sou de jugeotte et une bonne quantité de merde dans les yeux. Je savais bien qu'il exagérait mais ça me faisait plaisir quand même. Rah Sirius, je ne sais pas très bien où tout ça va nous mener, je sais que le petit bout de chemin que nous nous efforçons de tracer tous les deux peut être condamné d'une seconde à l'autre et s'arrêter net, mais une chose est sûre, j'aime bien marcher à tes côtés…

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et Sirius se leva pour aller ouvrir. Je me dépêchai d'enfiler une tenue un peu plus correcte que la chemise d'homme que je portais puis rejoignis les invités. Sirius me regarda avec des yeux ronds genre statue de sel pétrifiée. Tout ça parce que j'avais mis des talons, tssss, les hommes... Il se pencha vers moi et murmura :

« Ta sosotte midinette en pâlirait. Aussi blonde et pulpeuse soit-elle, elle ne t'arrivera jamais à la cheville, crois-moi ! »

Ca c'était bien vrai, elle n'avait pas de Sirius, elle !

Peu importait, en fait, que je ne sois pas exactement une femme fatale. L'important, c'était le garçon à côté de moi qui m'en donnait l'impression.

FIN


End file.
